Soultale
by Ditt25
Summary: Seven times, a human has fallen to the Underground. Seven times, she has tried to protect them. And seven times, she has failed. But today, that changes. Today, another human has fallen. Toriel has vowed to keep this young one safe. But... mistakes were made. This is my first real attempt at fanfic. Main progression is based on Neutral, but involves SPOILERS OF ALL ROUTES.
1. Once Upon a Time

**Book 1: Soultale**

 **A fanfiction inspired by Toby Fox's Undertale**

Long ago, I met a human who fell from the surface. But, they died. And I was alone. Over countless years, this process repeats more times than anyone should ever have to bare.

Fallen Down again. Home again. Death Report again. So, I am alone again. Over and over. Playing with my emotions as if they were naught in some sick, twisted game. Years pass, but nobody came.

But today is different. Today, the seventh human soul has fallen down. Could this be my chance at redemption? Or are we on the verge of repeating a senseless and deadly mistake?

 _My expectations..._

 _My loneliness..._

 _My fear..._

 _For you, my child..._

 _I_ _ ***sob***_ _will set_ _ ***sob***_ _these things_ _ ***sob***_ _I can't do this. I refuse! I REFUSE to accept this!_

I apologize. I seem to have gotten ahead of myself. Let us return to the start of this story. Back to when the seventh human's tale began. When the human fell into a hole atop Mt. Ebott and landed upon a bed of golden flowers.

The child regains consciousness. There's some bumps and bruises here and there. Even a couple minor scrapes. But lucky for them, there was a bed of golden flowers. Clumsily, they pick themselves up from a now slightly-flattened bed of golden flowers.

Do not worry, my child. Even after countless generations away from their native lands, these flowers will remain strong. In time, they will once again eagerly stretch out towards Mister Sun, whose warm embrace shines through the hole atop this abyss once more. Perhaps, one day, I, too can learn from them. To learn of the unyielding will I shall require. To protect one. To be one's hope. To be one's guiding light.

Wiping away the dirt with a confused look upon their face, the child's eyes quickly move to and fro, nervously glancing at their surroundings. Here's a wall. There's a wall. That's the floor beneath their feet. Their focus constantly shifting until they look skywards, to the light coming from above. For several seconds, there is no reaction. No movement. Just a child staring at a hole in a ceiling from the bottom of a cavernous mountain.

After what feels like an eternity, they sigh, nodding their head and turning towards the only door in this isolated area. It hasn't even been a minute yet since they awoke. I cannot claim to understand this child's goal, nor what emotion drives them forward. But one thing is clear. They are filled with determination.

For now, I decide to not make my presence known. I'm content to simply watch from the shadows. No need to frighten the poor child. First impressions are important, after all. Perhaps I'm trying too hard to be kind. Maybe I'm just being silly. But, that's what we Dreemurrs are known for, right?

* * *

Author's Note (post release, August 27, 2016):

I have a request for the new readers who show up when a new chapter is added, bumping this one to the top of the list. If you could find it in your hearts, would you please read to at least chapter four before abandoning the story? Thanks.

My data shows about 3 out of 5 readers leave within the first two chapters of this fic. Which is unfortunate, as I was still shaking off a dozen years worth of literary rust while writing these first two chapters.


	2. Bye-Bye Mr Flower

So, here I am. Just biding my time. As the kid heads to the next room, a sense of dread comes over me. And then, I hear that... that... THING. I won't grace it's voice with a description. But it can't be. It shouldn't be here. Surely, it's just my imagination, right? There's no possible way...

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Get a hold of yourself. No way. It CAN'T be here. I'm just having a bad daydream. Yeah, that's it. A daydream. Or is that daymare?

I hesitate, my mind clouded by these thoughts. Then the pitter-patter of a child's feet upon the ground jolts me back to my senses. As if they were excitedly running to their very best friend in the whole wide world. Um, I don't THINK Flowey can be here. But... maybe I should make sure. And then, my fears reveal themselves as well founded..

"Geeet the pellets!"

I... I have to do something. But what? I don't have time to think. The kid is running with wide open arms ready to hug the pellets, blissfully unaware of the danger.

I try to act, but am too slow to stop the child from taking the first wave of attacks. My child, your face is breaking my heart. I can see them on the verge of tears. You were so happy a few seconds ago. I see you have survived. But your smile. Your passion. Your kindness. Will they able able to survive? Or have they been forever replaced by loneliness. By fear. By betrayal.

My hand has been forced; I must ACT now. As as I make my decision, the child looks up from the ground. No longer crying in pain, they just "ooh" and "aww" at the spectacle of Toriel's fire magic. A single flame sends the wicked flower on it's way.

"Bye-Bye Mr. Flower!"

When I heard those words out of the child's mouth, it sounded so cute. I should be mortified given that flower tried to KILL them.. But, secretly, I was relieved, and a little amused. It seems this child's sense of innocence and wonder is still intact.

I can already tell. You are going to be another one of those "interesting" children, aren't you? Perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL. I am glad to have you living here.

* * *

[Feb 1, 2016] Author's Note 2: No alterations to the chapter itself. Just a status update. I'm sorry about the slow updates. I decided to write longer chapters. This decision is based on both reader feedback and me noticing the chapter previews looked really short upon rereading.

The current, incomplete draft for chapter 3 is around 600 words up to the spike room. I plan to add a few more details and end up around 800-1000 words before I get to actually working on the spike room. I am unsure if Chapter 3 will end after the long hallway, or at Home. Either way, Chapter 3 should be larger than the first two chapters combined.

I've been busy at work lately, currently working 6 days a week. And during the time I have written recently, I've had difficulty getting in the proper mindset for the next chapter. So, I've started writing other chapters out of order when in the mood. Partly so I at least get something done. And partly so I know what I need to setup for the future.

So far the highlights of these out of order writings would be 1]the shorter of the two chapters that inspired the creation of this story. 2] The first 700 words (20-50%, depending on stopping point) of Book 4's opening chapter. 3]A few more details to my personal outline of the major plot points I want to address during the five books, especially Book 3. I expect to have some fun with Book 3 : )

[Jan 26, 2016] Author's Note 1: I realize I've been a bit over the place in terms of perspective and pronouns and such. Toriel and the child will officially be introduced to eachother next chapter. I'll try to get the perspective changes corrected for that.

Also, I've decided to give certain characters their own formatting, such as Underline for Flowey. Partly in reference to Undertale itself having different fonts for select characters and partly since it will make it easier to identify the speaker without needing to add some variation of "so and so said" before or after each line. Partly for reader clarity. And partly for me to more easily notice and tweak dialogue in future chapters.


	3. The Meeting

Who is Toriel, you ask? You didn't ask that? Too bad! I'm gonna tell you anyways. Because this is really important. She's my #1 Goat Mom. The Greatest of All Time Mom. She also kinda looks a little bit like the creature humans would call a "goat," so I guess there's that, too. But mostly the first one. I love my Goat Mom!

But she's far too *smirk* moodest to admit that. She'd never say such things about herself. I'm sure if you were to ask her, she'd say something so boring like "I'm just a silly little lady who worries too much : )" But that's totally not true! She really is the very best, like no mom ever was! I don't know why she wants people to think she not the great person that she is.

 _*sigh* Why, child? Why must you torture me so with these terribell cow jokes?_

Uh-oh I better get a moove on with the story before she goes all *NYEH HEH HEH* mad cow on me. Um.. Umm.. Standing tall and with kindness in her eyes, she, uhhh, looks at the human with a smile? Yeah, that's it. Radiant as always. Why, you could even say she looks quite *snicker* moojestic.

"Flower!" Before Toriel can even get her first sentence out, this kid's already in love with her. Or at least with that flower patterned tutu they are tugging at. Just kidding. I love her too! Wait? What? Flower-patterned mu-mu? Yeah, she really did wear that. I swear she did! Pinky swear and cross my heart. You should have seen it! It's totes adorbs. I don't know why she never wears it anymore. But she did that day! It's such a cute mu-mu too. It really *tee-hee* mooves me to be funny. I guess that explains all the cow puns.

What? You didn't think that? Did you, like, not read the story description or something? Or did you just think we were kidding around when we said there were Pacifist spoilers. So that's your warning, 'kay? Now be good, and no more going ahead of the game, or I'm telling.

 _May I ask a favor? If it's okay with you, I'd like to tell this story. Could you do this little thing for me?_ The child sighs. _There's a Butterscotch Pie in the kitchen if you'd like to share._

The valiant child admits defeat and heads to the kitchen for Pie. It looks like we'll be having dessert tonight, after all.

Anyways, back to our story. After Flowey leaves us and we get introductions out of the way, we enter the door and continue forward. In front of us lies the entrance to the Ruins. Long ago, this was a bustling city for the monsters, bursting with life. But that all changed once the humans began to fall.

At first, nothing much seemed to change. They were just innocent children, right? Certainly, they would never hurt any of us, right? No need to attack them, or to run away. But, as time went on, not everyone agreed with this train of thought. Of those who left, only one ever returned. In time, only the frailest of monsters remained. Those too weak to escape to the outside world even if they wanted too. They were all that remained the heartbroken mother upon her solemn return.

Floors, walls, ceiling. As far as the eye can see, all is draped in the calming charm of a familiar royal velvet. The child pauses near a pile of leaves that lay below the short staircase patio. This patio is accepting of all visit. I can only hope the rest of the Underground will be so welcoming to our new guest. It seems our guest is also struck with quiet awe over this scenic entryway.

I still remember the first time I saw this sight. It seems so much longer than just a single lifetime ago. And, in some ways, maybe it is. So many children lost. Had things gone the way they should back then, I might not be here anymore either. Either way, there's so many many memories I have with this door. Both good and bad. Both of hope and of pain. Both the meetings and the partings. All of these, and so many more, come rushing back to me in a flood of emotions. But now, it seems the child is finally done staring off into the leaf pile. I don't think they noticed. I think I've recomposed myself by now.

Next up is perhaps the least dangerous puzzle of the Ruins. Yet, this child has just fallen. What if they were to misjudge their stride and stub their toe on one of the grey buttons protruding from the floor? Are they not still weak and disoriented from their recent fall? Certainly, it would best to be safe and avoid taking such risks, is it not?

 **Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS.**

With these oft-practiced words, Toriel once again has purpose and proceeds to step on the four outer buttons, being certain not to walk over the two buttons sitting within middle. For the sign says "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road." Upon her completion of this puzzle and her pulling of the lever, a door opens.

 **The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.**

One puzzle down. How many times has this scene played out before? This may be the seventh such time with a human, but it's been hundreds, maybe thousands of practice runs. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries, is that the plan? Just creating a distraction from heartache, practicing these little speeches every day?

Anyways, we proceed to the following room. Again, walls draped in purple. Floors a dark velvet with a short pathway of a lighter hue on the most traveled pathway. A couple small bodies of water with small, wooden bridges already prepared. Next to two of the three switches on the walls seems to be some sort of message written in yellow, each with three vibrant yellow arrows pointing at said switches.

 **To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry. I have labeled the ones that you need to flip.**

. . .

 **No No No! You want to press the other switch. I even labeled it for you.**

Perhaps arrows and letters weren't obvious enough. Or maybe you're colorblind? Or are you scared of yellow after that icky Flowey tricked you? Maybe pointing will work! Yay! They took the hint! They CAN be taught : ) Success!

 **Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room.**

We proceed further into the Ruins until we find a room with a training Dummy. It's not very clever, is it? What? No laughs? Tough crowd tonight. I don't even know if that comedian from the other side could work this crowd.

 **As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation.**

The child approaches the dummy. And then the child proceeds to strike up. Not a conversation, but rather with a thin tree branch being swung all over the place!

 **Ahh, the dummies are not for fighting! They are for talking! We do not want to hurt anybody, do we...?**

The child's swings are not very powerful, mind you. Just playfully swinging about and laughing. The child barely manages to land only a couple harmless taps. _You're the apple of my eye... Don't you have anything better to do?_

Finally recognizing Toriel's disapproving stare, the child puts the stick away. And starts talking to the dummy. Despite their best efforts, it doesn't seem much for conversation. Toriel seems happy with this and lets a small smile sneak out, pleased with the human's peaceful new course of action.

After that little display, we head to the next room in the Ruins. Puzzles seem a little too complex for one who can be so, what's the word I'm looking for? Wild. Arms and puzzles don't mix, do they? Luckily, this next one's all in the mind and the feet. STILL. I think it's best to let the expert handle this. So, I suppose it's time to deviate from the planned script. Oh, don't think I don't hear your little cow jokes, little Froggit. Just back away from the child and I'll let it slide this time, alright?

As the two hold hands, I feel a sense of warm remembrance from a time long past. It may look threatening, but most of the spikes on the floor are naught but an illusion. We proceed through this simple puzzle without issue. I wonder. Could this child finally be the one who can fix me?

* * *

[Feb 9, 2016] Author's Note: Sorry again for the long delay. I still plan to complete the Ruins story arc during March.

The start of this chapter is from the human child's perspective. I thought it was cute while it lasted. Hopefully nobody gets too upset over me giving Toriel the flower mu-mu over the Delta Rune for the time being. Worry not, Delta fans, as she'll be switching outfits once she has the chance.

Much like Flowey got Underline, Toriel's spoken dialogue is **BOLD** font. For this chapter, all her dialogue should be quite familiar. That may change for some later chapters.

I considered skipping the first few parts of the Ruins, up until reaching the Dummy room, and including a line about skipping it due to time wasted. Time wasted being both a reference to me taking so long to get this chapter out and as a playful jab at the human's startup of the chapter.

[Feb 7, 2016, before chapter was done] Revisited the game's Mad Dummy fight earlier today. And FINALLY realized that "nobody seems happy with this" was actually a callback to how Toriel seems happy in the combat text box if you talk to the first training dummy.


	4. Expectations

Before us lies a long corridor. After just a few steps echoing through this endless sea of velvet, Toriel's walking begins to slowly crawl down until it reaches a full stop. Looking away from the child, she lets loose a quiet, near inaudible, sigh as her head hangs ever so slightly downward.

 _No "Ah, very good! You are very good?" No "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now?" You're slipping, Tori. And wasn't that handholding a little tighter than normal?_

After a brief moment of silent thought, she turns back to the child, finally prepared to be the bearer of bad news.

 **You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you.**

 **...**

 _There we go! Looks like everything's all right and back on track again. No more time for distractions. Gotta be strong, Tori. Gotta be strong._

 **I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this.**

With those words, Toriel runs off, leaving the child to walk across the long sea of endless purple alone. Once Toriel has walked off, the child's face cringes a little bit. Is it heartbreak from being alone again? Disgust at being told to do such a simple and seemingly useless task? Or terror that something else might attack, like Flowey did mere minutes ago?

At first, the child slowly inches forward. Occasionally turning their head back to steal a glimpse towards the spike room. After pressing further on, that walk approaches a more normal pace with fewer glances behind. Eventually, they break into a brisk walk until they finally approach a pillar.

At this point, the child starts taking on a much more confident demeanor. Chest held out, head up high, and a huge smirk on their face. They seem really proud of something. This easily amused child will soon be meeting Toriel again, once they pass the pillar. After all, she's still hiding behind there, her eyes peeking out on the eastern side of the pillar. Ready to surprise her guest by coming out when they pass the pillar.

Huh? What's this? The human isn't passing the pillar? With a smug little pose, they strut behind the pillar's west side and start tugging on Toriel's muu-muu from behind. Toriel slowly turns around, slightly blushing and barely holding back laughter when she realizes what just happened.

With a pleading look in their eyes, "Mommy?" comes out from the the cute kid's mouth. While the tugging had briefly affected her, with this latest act, Toriel fully loses her composure. Her face turns visibly red and she's unable to hold her laughter back any longer. What starts off as a simple tee-hee turns into a full on snorting fit.

Maybe such a scene would feel awkward to outsiders, but there's a huge grin on her face. For us, even just a silly little respite from worrying too much is of immeasurable value. Once Toriel regains her composure, she puts on her usual warm smile and gentle voice.

H **uh? Did you just call me... "Mom?" Well... I suppose... Would that make you happy? To call me... "Mother?" Well then, call me whatever you like!**

Toriel takes a quick glance to where she keeps her spare cellphone. But, as she begins to reach for the phone, she catches a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. The human is pointing upwards. Subtly, she shakes her head and decides to break from her long practiced tradition. She returns her gaze back to the child. Instead of picking up the phone, she picks up the human, placing them atop her shoulders.

And that is how the human gained a guided tour of the Ruins from the best seat in the house. But, unknown to Toriel, the human takes one last look towards the entrance of the large corridor. Giving both a smile and a wave to all those who helped pave the way into making this journey what it has been so far. To the silent dummies and the puzzles. And also to the golden flowers, both of the homicidal type and of the pleasant, fall-cushioning variety.

 _That is how the two of us traveled. Human and monster together once again. It's kind of funny, isn't it? No matter how much time passes, some things never really change, do they? Whether it be the surface world and the monster world. Or the Prophecy and the Delta Rune._

 _Once again, humanity towered over monsterkind. But, this time something seems different. Before, it was a unilateral decision was based on fear. But this time, the decision is mutual. Where once there was fear, now there is trust. Where once we were divided by the pain of LOVE, now we are united by the comfort of love._

With the human happily riding atop her shoulders, Toriel prepares to return Home. She heads towards the next room, ready to turn to her right upon reaching the leaf pile. But on the way, she hears the child's tummy rumbling. It seems a diversion would be in order. The two head to the left instead, discovering a bowl of candy with a sign. Toriel and the child both read the sign together.

 **Take One.**

At this point, the child is far too high up to reach the bowl. So Toriel sets the child back down to the ground. The human greedily shoves their hand into the bowl and comes out with three pieces of the candy. Immediately, the child opens the first candy and shoves it in their mouth.

 **My child, you are breaking my heart. You should to leave some for everyone to share. Be good, alright?**

Though slightly muffled due to the candy in their mouth, the child still manages an enthusiastic "Nope!" with cute eyes and a grin full of mischief across their face. Toriel truly wished the child to resolve this situation of their own volition. But that plan isn't working out so well, is it? So, she went to Plan B. She gives the child what we call "The Stare." Hey, what's that look for? Being awful at naming things runs in the family, okay?

Anyways, that look? "The Stare?" It is said to make even kings cower and feel like the scum of the earth. Needless to say, this poor child never stood a chance against such power. Letting out a nervous laugh, the human regretfully returns the remaining two pieces back to the bowl, then silently hangs their head low in shame. The two return to the previous room with the leaf pile. No being carried by Toriel. No holding of hands. Just silence and a slow march back to the leaf piles, as the human reflects upon the importance of proper manners.

By the time the child approaches the nearest leaf pile, Toriel is already several feet behind. At first the child slowly picks up a leaf and carefully starts playing with it in their hand. Lightly pulling and pushing at it. Cautiously closing their hand with a single leaf inside. Over time, the child gradually becomes more excited and begins to playfully crinkling through the leaves. Filled with determination, Toriel's newest little monarch runs energetically all over the room, jumping into and rolling about each and every pile of leaves. Their clothes are going to be an indescribable mess after all of this, aren't they? But, for some reason, Toriel simply stands at the wall to the north of the first leaf pile, attempting to hide a smile. She looks quite happy with this turn of events, even if she doesn't want to acknowledge her pleasure.

After several minutes, the child finally returns to Toriel, no longer skulking about from the candy incident. Toriel seems a bit relieved. Again, she picks up the child, setting them upon her shoulders. A few leaves fall from the child's cloths and get caught both in Toriel's fur and her clothing. But she doesn't react to this in the slightest. It seems the guided tour of the Ruins is finally back in session. Finally, it's time for some peace and quiet, right? Not long after thinking those thoughts, the child's voice shatters that brief silence.

"Under the hills and through the Ruins, to Toriel's house we go. Goat Mom knows the way, to carry the kid, atop her white and fluffy fu~ur." It seems Toriel is also familiar with human Christmas carols, as she smiles and begins humming the rest of the song. She doesn't know what new lyrics the human was planning to give the rest of the song, but clearly she knows the melody from somewhere before. It seems even her footsteps are following the beat of the song now.

But then, she suddenly cuts off her humming and slows down her walk. Shortly after, Toriel tries to gently shush the child. It seems she has something she needs to say. The child's surprise is audible. But upon a closer look, the reason for this sudden change in Toriel's behavior becomes perfectly clear. For, in front of the two travelers, lies the next puzzle. Honestly, even calling this next obstacle a "puzzle" might even be a bit generous.

 **I have another request to make of you, my child.. Please, little one, could you be brave and hang on tight?**

The child has a puzzled look on their face, but does as they are instructed anyways. Once they get a good grip, they give her a little tug. Toriel gives a quick glance behind her, as if to acknowledge the child's confirmation, and then proceeds to step forward onto the cracked floor. As she anticipated, their combined weights are simply too much for the weakened support to hold, and both fall down to the floor below. The human let's out a glee-filled "Wheee!," as if their fall down to the basement was merely just a trip down a playground slide.

Toriel falls feet first onto a pile of leaves. She is unhurt, but seems a bit winded from the fall. She takes a few moments to catch her breath. Perhaps the extra strain from carrying the child is too much for her. Or perhaps her muu-muu just isn't as well-suited for Ruins expeditions as her typical attire? Yet, after all this, the human child is still as energetic as ever, impatiently motioning forward.

 ***Sigh* You wish to go that badly, do you not? Very well . If you truly wish to go, I will not stop you. But, please, try not to get into trouble. Be good, alright?**

She sets the human back down to the ground. The child nods, tapping one shoe atop the leaf pile they are standing upon, before running off at full speed. Normally, this would be like asking for a messy disaster to happen. But, let's face facts here. The force of Toriel's fall already displaced most of the leaves from the neatly arranged piles underneath the cracked floor, so there isn't too much else that can be done to make it any sloppier. Outside of leaving some socks out here, of course. But really, who would do a thing like that? And, anyways, Toriel already knows what's coming up next. There's no immediate dangers nearby, and she will be able to catch up quickly. She takes this time to dust herself off, wiping away many of the leaves that got stuck both to her fur and her clothing.

* * *

Author's Notes [March 11, 2016]

I apologize for the long delay. At first, I planned to have Chapter 4 last until Home's save point. But I realized that would be too long for a single chapter. So, I'm splitting it into multiple chapters. On the plus side, this means I have a head start on Chapter 5, so it should come out much faster than Chapter 4.

While I have fallen behind where I expected to be, I believe I will still finish the Ruins portion of the story this month.

CURRENT PLANS: Get to start of HOME by March 20, but hopefully sooner. Finish the Ruins arc by March 31.

Ruins until Home: Probably either 1-2 long chapters or 2-3 medium length chapters.

Home: Probably 2 medium length chapters.

Conclusion to Ruins arc: Probably 3-4 mostly short-to-medium length chapters.


	5. Loneliness

How predictable. A new room. And a new pretender to the title of puzzle. In this room is a sign on a wall, a grey rock a few feet away from a switch, and a strip of spikes blocking the exit. By the time Toriel catches up to the child, they are trying to sound out the words on the sign. "Three out of four grey rocks rec.. reco .. reco..mend recommend you push them. Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them!"

 **Ah, very good! You are very good!**

Upon hearing this words, the child proudly turns around wearing a big smile and discovers that Toriel has already caught up with them.

 **I wonder, can you solve this puzzle, little one?**

The child nods and let's loose with a "Yep!" Let us discover whether this confidence is justified. The child pushes the rock halfway to the switch before taking a look back to see Toriel waiting with a patient smile and an encouraging nod. Afterwards, the child faces forward again, pushing the rock the rest of the way, before hearing a satisfying click. It seems the spikes have retracted and the exit is no longer blocked off. At this point, Toriel asks the child a question. For no reason in particular. Certainly not to slow the child down enough to catch up. Nor to decide what she should cook tonight.

 **For no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?**

"I like Cinnamon AND I like Butterscotch!"

The child's walking speed has slowed down, but not completely stopped. Toriel, meanwhile is walking at normal speed. As Toriel continues her approach, she reacts with nothing more than a brief smirk. Then she tries once more to get a clear answer from the child.

 **Of course, of course. But if you could pick only one , which one would you like best?**

"Mmm." The child pauses in thought for a brief moment. " I like you best!"

After this reply, Toriel has finally caught up to the child. However, it doesn't seem like she's fully processed what the kid just said yet.

 **Right, right. I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way.**

At this point, she has accomplished her goal and stalled the child long enough, at last taking hold of their hand once again. Quietly, it seems Toriel is mumbling something to herself, as the two proceed deeper into the Ruins, hand-in-hand.

 _Milk. Eggs. Flour. You. Hmmm. Did I buy any youuuu..._

Toriel lets a quiet giggle out as she finally realizes just what the child said. As if in response, the child grins and ever so slightly tightens their grip. This room has a massive cracked floorway, but when Toriel steps on it, the ground manages to hold this time. The two proceed across this maze; the human fully unaware that Toriel wiped away two teardrops from her face with her free hand. When they finally reach the end, Toriel sets one foot down upon a cracked tile that they hadn't walked upon. That tile crumbles and Toriel kneels down to take a look below, still holding onto the child's hand. The human then does the same.

 **Can you see what is down there?**

"Umm. leaves?" The child has a puzzled look on their face over being asked this.

 **That is correct, little one. Do you know why these leaves are special?**

The child thinks for a moment, but shakes their head no. After that, Toriel presses her free hand firmly down upon a nearby floor tile, and it too breaks. The child does the same, and the tile they chose also breaks apart. After seeing this, the child gives the puzzle a second thought.

"The leaves... catch the floor?"

 ***Tee-hee* That is not wrong, I suppose. But, small one, have you figured out the trick to passing though this room?**

"Don't step on the leaves?"

To this, Toriel speaks not a word. Instead she takes her fuzzy hand and gently rubs the top of the child's head, making a mess out of it. The child's words suggest they protest such treatment, yet their face clearly tells a tale of reluctant enjoyment. Humans are weird. Anyways, by this time, both have stood up, ready to approach the next room.

As is standard for the Ruins, the next room is much like the last. Little else but a flood of purple assaulting the senses. But, fear not, for in this room there is variety! Puzzles! Affection! Flavor text! Wait a second... That's just like the other rooms, isn't it?

There is one difference though, making this room unique. There are seven spots that break this boring mold. Three rocks and three switches in the center, with a strip of spiked flooring and water blocking the eastern exit. As the two approach the three rocks, a voice the human never heard before calls out.

"WHOA there, pardner! Is that there one o' them there humans me granpappy tolds me about back when I were a wee 'lil pebble?"

The human's entire face is wracked with shock. You'd think after dealing with homicidal flowers and motherly goats, nothing would faze them anymore. But that wasn't the case. At least those things had faces. This? This thing just looks like a regular plain old rock. So, how can it even talk?

"Don't be shy, pumpkin. I ain't gonna hurt ya." The child looks back to their recently discovered friend and guardian, only to see her solemnly shake her head no. Noticing this, the rock slides itself slightly, repositioning itself to a different angle upon the floor. The rock doesn't seem too unnatural moving like this. Just think of it like person trying to find a more comfortable spot to sit on a chair.

"Can't yall c'mere and let my see ya better? Darling, please don't make me beg." Toriel's face shows a snarling look of displeasure. It certainly seems their relationship is a bit rocky at the moment.

"Are you still mad about this morning? It was a joke. I didn't mean nothing by it, darling." The voice's volume lessens, almost as if it were admitting a secret. I ain't never told this to nobody, but I get so lonely here by myself. Ain't nobody else talk to me in years, but you darling. Not Whimsun. Not the Froggits. Not even the other rocks."

The human once again turns and looks at Toriel's face, finding relief int he fact she is no longer snarling towards the rock. But, seeing Toriel's new expression can only be described as painful. Almost as if she's going to cry. Seeing this makes the human want to cry, too. The two approach the southern rock and, in accoradance with it's request, stand before it for several seconds before Toriel points to the other two rocks and the spiked floor.

 **My child, can you wait in the next room for just a few minutes. I shall follow shortly. Be good, alright?**

After saying this, Toriel finally releases the child's hand, and the child proceeds to push the other two blocks, then waits next to the still active spike trap. The child sees Toriel talking to the rock, but cannot make out her words. Judging by her face, her mood seems to have improved drastically. Everyone seems happy with this. Shortly after, the rock moves itself over the final switch, and the spike trap is now disengaged.

The human walks past the now inactive spikes and finds a peculiar sight. First up, is a small hole on the northern wall, just the right size for a mouse. Though they cannot see inside the hole, its squeaking confirms the mouse's presence. A few feet away lies a table with a piece of cheese. This cheese has been here for quite a long time. It's stuck to the table...

The child tries to call out to the mouse. But nobody came. Maybe it's just shy? The human heads to the southern wall leans back on a wall, silently observing the hole from the corner of their eyes, as to avoid frightening the mouse. Several minutes pass. But nobody came. The human can still hear Toriel and the rock talking, but cannot make out the words.

The human is curious about the mouse. Do the mice of this world look and act like the ones they already know? But, it's been half an hour already. Knowing the mouse might one day leave it's hole and get the cheese...

It fills the human with determination. And, with such a feeling stirring within their soul, the child hears loud laughter. It seems Toriel is really excited by whatever she's talking about. Could she have gotten so excited that she forgot about the human? Despite instructions to the contrary, the child heads back to the previous room.

 **He even reads bedtime stories to his brother. That's just so damn adorable, don't you agree?**

"WHOA, Pardner! Long time, no see, huh?"

Before she can even turn around to face the human, Toriel lets out a nervous laugh, a far cry from the raucous laughter shared just a few moments ago. She seems embarrassed about something. But whether it's from realizing the child had overheard what she said, or that she's left them alone for half an hour will be forever unknown to all the spectators. By this time, the child is just about to walk across the deactivated spike floor.

"You want a hug, pumpkin? Alright, but just for you." The rock enthusiastically starts sliding across the floor to meet up with the human. At first, everyone is excited over this prospect. But an ominous feeling of dread quickly envelops the room. Almost as if the Ruins itself knows that something horribly wrong is underway.

It all happened so fast. The child suddenly feels an intense pain in their feet and lets loose a scream of pain. Over the next few moments, time slows to a near standstill. Their vision becomes blurred. They can hear Toriel's distressed voice, but they cannot make out any words. Collapsing forward and landing on their hands and knees, they make one final struggle to turn their face upwards. For just a brief moment, the human catches a glimpse of her horror-stricken face. Eyes wide open in utter disbelief. Hands covering her mouth. Her face a heart rending mixture of horror and sorrow. Once again, it seems Toriel has failed to protect a child.

* * *

Author Notes

[March 28, 2016] There's been a few updates and limited time events lately for some online games I play with family lately, so I've fallen behind on this story. I am currently written through the Napstablook fight, with next chapter planned to end at the save point just outside of Home. On the plus side, the delay has resulted in one small addition in the near future, which gets expanded upon in the next playthru worth of story.

[March 14, 2016, Release date] Don't worry. This isn't how the story ends. Chapter 6, "Fear," will be out soon. I'm aiming to have it ready around March 20, 2016.

I thought about three options for the "preference" question. Decided to use "both flavors" and "you" for this playthru. I expect to use the third option during either the second or third playthru worth of content.


	6. Fear

_Where am I...?_

 _It's so cold here... And so dark..._

 _Someone help me..._

 _Anyone... Please..._

 _Help me..._

 _..._

 _But nobody came._

Oh, you're still here? Don't you have anything better to do? No I get it. You're just bored. You just want to see what I'll say. I hope you are not getting into trouble. Only kidding. L-O-L.

Meanwhile...

The whole world is ending. Everything is pitch black. A cold wind howls across the empty nothingness, sending chills down the human's spine while an intense pressure exerts itself upon their chest. That force is nearly enough to cleave their fragile heart in two. With each moment, the child struggles. Even finding the energy to breath in and out becomes increasingly difficult. A look of defeat shadows their normally cheerful face, clear evidence that they can't keep this up much longer.

The human tries to look towards Toriel. But nothing happened.

The human tries to reach out to Toriel. But nothing happened

The human tries again to reach out to Toriel. But nothing happened.

It seems finding Toriel really is impossible.

But maybe, with what little power they have left, they can find something else.

All they can do is cry into the darkness!

"Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help!"

As if to answer their terrified plea, a voice the human never heard before comes from deep within the darkness. It was strange. It was loud. It was unfamiliar. And yet, there was an oddly comforting warmth and vulnerability to the voice.

"You have to stay determined! You can't give up... You are the future of humans and monsters..."

Upon hearing this, the human felt a powerful surge of heat blazing from deep within their chest. This sudden sensation burnt far more intensely than anything the child experienced before. That ruthless fatigue placed upon the child's body in this dark, empty void suddenly melted away. The paralyzing fear of being utterly powerless to do anything became but a distant memory. They can breathe normally again. Briefly, they had a puzzled expression on their face.

They could not explain why. But upon hearing that strange voice, they were filled with the will to keep living. They were filled with the resolve to change fate. They were filled with... Determination. The child seems relieved to be able to function normally again, even if they still have no idea where they are.

Shortly after this realization, color began to return to the human's field of vision. At first, it was too blurred and too bright to make anything out. Slowly, this blur slowly becomes a vague purple-ish haze. The chilling wind's distant howl transforms into distant echos of a friendly voice, even if the words are not yet clear enough to make out.

Then, they wake up. Like it was all just a bad dream. They were back at the mousehole. Back at their "save point." It really seems as if the human suffered no lasting physical harm. But, how can that be? Were they not impaled by sharp spikes? Technically, it's impossible for them to be alive. But somehow, they are. The child, unsure of what is going on, decides to heads back to the previous room and can make out a familiar voice.

 **He even reads bedtime stories to his brother. That's just so damn adorable, don't you agree?**

The scene seems exactly the same as it was shortly before the human entered the room last time. They child is so shocked, they can't help but let out a very audible gasp. Even without the rock loudly proclaiming the child's presence, this gasp was enough of a sign to immediately capture Toriel's attention. She quickly faces the child, who is holding still just a few steps before reaching the spike trap. She sees an unusual look on the child's face and lets out a nervous laugh, and the child follows in suit. It would seem Toriel is completely oblivious to the horror that had happened only moments ago.

 **That's just so DARN adorable, don't you agree? This is what I said, is it not? We must always take care to always speak using only civilized words.**

The rock takes a moment to realize what's going on before Toriel gives it a little nudge. After that, the rock briefly leans forward, as if nodding in agreement with Toriel. The human's face seems both amused and perplexed. Like trying to ask "Really, Toriel?"

 **Thank you for being patient, by the way. I'll take you Home now, alright?**

As Toriel motions the rock to stay in place just a little longer, the human thought about telling Toriel she saw them die. But... That's creepy. So, instead, they let Toriel keep whatever incorrect notion might be floating about in that silly little head which worries too much. While communication may be important, so is recognizing the value of silence.

As with all the Ruins, Toriel knows the dangers these next few rooms held very well. Or, more accurately, that the next few rooms ought to be completely harmless. Two rooms down should be an empty room which would branch off into two small rooms, a choice between a bake sale and continuing on with their journey. But first things first.

The human lets Toriel catch up and get a few steps ahead before following behind her. As they pass the cheese on the table, Toriel glances behind her and sees the child following her. She looked like she was ready to say something, but upon seeing the child following behind her with a smile on their face and a spring in their step, she must have decided against it.

They approach the next room and Toriel loses herself in thought for a split second after the cheese incident. Or more accurately, the lack thereof. She is broken out of this daze when she hears the child's footsteps speeding up. But before she can react, the child has already run past her and is laying down next to a ghost in a pile of leaves.

 **Child! Come ...**

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

She notices the ghost is sleeping and cuts herself off mid-sentence. It seems the ghost heard her, but is pretending it didn't. She shakes her head back and forth and mutters to herself before the ghost dejectedly wonders aloud.

"are they gone yet?"

Toriel checks the surroundings. Unlike the nearby human, this monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humor...

"oh, I'm REAL funny."

The ghost says this, but starts crying magical tears that chase down Toriel. The human giggles while observing a little white heart skillfully dodging all the tears. But that isn't funny.

Toriel gives a patient smile. The human smiles back. The ghost, however, is really not feelin up to it right now. Sorry.

Toriel tells a little joke.

 **Why could the two ghosts never defeat eachother? Because, they were always in a state of DEAD-lock.**

The human groans and tries to look away. But the joke seems to have improved the ghost's mood a little bit. Toriel continues trying to cheer up the ghost. It seems they want to show off something.

"let me try..."

Tears begin coming out of the ghost's eyes again. Toriel eyes the ghost suspiciously, getting ready to dodge if necessary. But such precautions are entirely unneeded. For the ghost isn't crying AT her, but instead the tears float above the ghost in the shape of a classy top hat.

"i call it 'dapper blook.' do you like it..."

Toriel gives a little smile and nods her head, trying hide a quiet chuckle. Meanwhile the child finally jumps up and gets out from their own pretend snooze. The child tries to high-five the now-styling ghost, but their hand phases right through the ghost. Oopsies! That was awkward.

"i usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around... But today I met somebody nice... Oh I'm rambling again... I'll get out of your way."

And with those words, the ghost simply vanished. The path ahead was now cleared. Toriel takes a deep breath. There's nothing left to worry about. But this is Toriel. Of course she is still worrying, even when there is nothing left to fear.

 **My child! Are you hurt?**

"I'm okay, Mom." To a human listener, there would be a clear hint of agitation in those words.. But upon hearing these words, Toriel simply breathes a sigh of relief.

 **I am glad to hear that. Still, you must be more careful. Despite what everyone thinks, it's not as nice as it was here.**

With the ghost no longer blocking the path, Toriel takes the lead again and the two take the northern path at the intersection. There, they find three Froggits and a sign. The human stares at the sign for a moment. Spider Bakesale down and to the right. Toriel turns around to speak to the human once again.

 **We're almost there. Let's...**

But, before Toriel can even finish talking, the child takes her hand and excitedly drags her back to the previous room. They must really want to check out this bake sale.

 **Ch... *cough* Child! Slow down! *huff - huff***

Despite Toriel's protests, the child drags her all the way to the Spider Bakesale two rooms away. Toriel seems a bit shaken up by suddenly having to try keeping up with the child. Before them lies two webs.

 **My Goodness! Child, what has gotten into you? That is no way to treat a lady. You should be ashamed of yourself.**

The child puts on their cute face and puppy dog eyes. They look absolutely adorable. Toriel tries to resist, but finds herself sighing instead. It's super effective! Toriel's scathing scowl has been defeated! Earned 1 forgiveness!

 **I can't stay mad at you, little one. Very well. So long as we are here, would you like something to eat?**

The child nods their head. Toriel grabs a handful of money and starts counting it out to herself, before putting a little bit of it back. The human stares in amazement at how shiny all of the golden coins are. It seems so much prettier and well cared for than the currency from the surface world. Toriel sets the coins into the web and waits.

A few moments later, a small, solitary spider slowly begins to crawl down with a donut. But before the spider reaches ground level, it's eyes pop wide open and it hurries back up the web, donut still in-hand. Or was that in-leg? Anyways, Toriel takes a quick peek at the human and notices their still-shocked expression.

 **Ohoho. Dear child, is our money really that different? As you will be living here, I suppose this is something you should know.**

As they wait for the spider to return, Toriel begins to explain the monster world's currency. How much each coin is worth relative to the others. How much various necessities should cost. Basic things like that. That's odd, the spider is usually much quicker than this. Then again, donut orders around here tend to be for only one or two at a time. Maybe the spiders simply need to make an extra batch to fulfill this order.

As they continue to wait, Toriel begins to speak of the history behind the images of each coin. Naturally, these stories tended to double as a basic primer for monster history, such as the exploits of the legendary Gerson, Hammer of Justice. As she tells these tales, her eyes light up and an unmistakable smile grows across her face. Toriel speaks of all these historical figures with such fervor, such passion, such pride. It is almost as if each and every one of them were a dear friend she knew personally.

Oddly enough, the denominations seem to match up quite closely with human money. Except that every monster denomination uses a coin, even those where humans used paper. The child also noticed that each coin shared a certain symbol on the back. The other difference was that two human denominations appeared to lack a monster equivalent.

Once Toriel gets done explaining the final coin, the spider from before begins crawling down the web again. But something's different this time. It seems the spider is not alone this time. Altogether, a dozen spiders come down. And with them, a dozen donuts. Toriel heads back to the web and motions for the human to come over as well. Toriel holds out her hands and accepts the donuts as, one by one, the spiders give her the donuts until she is given the sixth. Then she motions the spiders to wait.

At this time, she turns to the child and nods. The child slowly approaches the web and hesitantly sticks their hand out. The other six spiders each line up and give the human their donut. Once all the spiders are all out of donuts, every spider heads to the bottom of the web and picks up a few coins. It takes all twelve spiders to manage carrying all the coins. On the way back up the web, upon reaching eye level with Toriel, the spiders turn around and extend one leg in front of them before performing a polite little bow as thanks and head on their merry way.

Toriel and the child each take one bite of their first donut. The child seems to be eating theirs a bit slowly. As Toriel fumbles around with her money again, she fails to notice a coin falling to the floor. She counts out to 36G and sets it into the other web. When she turns back around to the child, her expression is that of shock.

"Who's this?" The child asks, as they hold a coin she has not yet shown them. So this means only one human denomination remains missing. This coin features a face that, needless to say, leaves Toriel quite conflicted. She tries so hard to put on a happy face, and at first, she manages to succeed.

 **That man? He was our last King, and the kindest of all monsters. Almost insufferably affectionate, his subjects often said. But, *tee-hee* there were those among us who found such traits *smirk* quite charming. Truly, it was a time filled with hope for all of monsterkind.**

It was around this time, Toriel's happy facade on this subject began to break down. A hint of regret begins to show itself on her face.

 **But, it was not meant to be. For, in the end, a great tragedy befell the royal family. And that great man was no more. *sigh* I'm sorry. I've been babbling on for so long, haven't I? I hadn't even noticed those nice spiders brought us some drinks.**

Just as she said, the drinks have indeed arrived. Two jugs of Spider Cider sit at the bottom of the web. One each for Toriel and the human. Each takes one jug and enjoys some more donuts and drink. Still, a lingering question burned deep within a certain somebody's mind.

 _So, that's how it is. Does it feel good to lie to such a sweet child? Hmmmm. It's not a lie. It's... kinda the truth, I guess? How curious. After all this time, and still not over him? I suppose a heart where I am conflicted is better than a heart where_ _I cannot understand these feelings any more._

* * *

Author's Notes:

(Release) (April 30, 2016): Made a quick edit after posting to fix a small handful minor grammar mistakes in the first half.

Chapter 7 is planned to cover up to the reaching of Home. But, depending on chapter length, I may also include the early events of Home.

Starting with Chapter 8, I will cover the time living at Home and in the Ruins. Time to briefly diverge from the main ingame path. This segment will likely run a few chapters.

Currently, the Ruins arc is scheduled to be 11-14 chapters long, depending on how long I decide to spend on the sorts of events that begin in chapter 8.

(April 26, 2016 pre-release): Sorry about the month-plus delay. I had a few parts in the this chapter I couldn't get up to my satisfaction. So I wrote on ahead of those parts and came back later.


	7. Homeward Bound

Now refreshed in both thirst and hunger, the two return back to the room with the sign and the three Froggits. Toriel seems to be a bit agitated about something. She's walking a bit too fast for the child to comfortably keep up. The two pass the first Froggit. The Froggit tries speaking to the human. But like it's friend, the human skips through their words.

"W... Wait up." The child is trying to plead to Toriel to slow down, while catching their own breath at the same time. This scene seems a bit backwards, does it not? After all, wasn't it the human dragging Toriel around not that long ago?

 **Forgive me, small one. I... Have a lot on my mind.**

The child's eyes look slightly down towards the ground as they give out a quiet and disheartened whine. Meanwhile, the second Froggit is constantly shifting it's gaze. Both the human and the Froggit's faces are wracked with looks of worry. Or perhaps, for the human, it's a dejected acceptance of an upcoming punishment? Monsters are weird, but most monsters tend to wear their emotions quite openly, at least once you learn what signs to look for. Telling apart the subtle differences in body language tends to be a bit trickier when it comes to humanity.

 **No, no. It's okay, my child. You didn't do anything wrong back there. I am... I mean, we are, almost Home. Isn't that exciting? Only two more puzzles to go. I know all this walking must be a hard on you. But just hang in there a bit longer for me, alright?**

Her enthusiasm seemed just little bit forced after correcting herself, but what she said is correct. It truly is only a few more puzzles before Toriel and the child are Home.

Meanwhile, the second frog continues it's erratic and panicked search, seemingly still unable to locate whatever it may be seeking. Toriel heads over to the child, briefly wrapping her arms around the human child before giving the them a reassuring pat on their shoulder.

The child looks upward towards her, and they both smile. Toriel offers her hand once more, and the child accepts. As they proceed deeper into the Ruins, the third Froggit of this room sits in place with a satisfied look on it's face. As the two pass by, it shows the mercy to spare them from a long conversation, even though neither wears yellow.

As they are about to exit the room, perhaps in appreciation of this gesture, the human turns back and gives an exaggerated smile. But, something's off. That look in their eye... It's almost as if they are staring directly at someone? But they've only seen a maximum of three frogs in this room, and they didn't seem focused on any of those three. Is there something else hidden in here?

Oh well. It doesn't really matter. After all, everything seems well enough with this display. What could possibly go wrong? But then, something goes wrong. they stick their tongue out and start making raspberry sounds. How rude! Toriel wasn't oblivious to this act either. She let go of their hand and started wagging her finger at them.

 **Child! That was very naughty. Please, stop teasing the poor Froggits.** **Don't you know what I do to naughty children?**

The child hesitates slightly before giving an uncertain reply.

"You... Tell them jokes?"

The Froggits burst into laughter. After a few moments, the caretaker holds up her arms. The crowd grows silent. She leans towards the child, expression... Stern.

 **I... PUN-ish them!**

The child briefly looks stunned and puzzled. Did that ACTUALLY work? Wow. Just wow. This kid really is something else, aren't they?

Toriel walks to the next room. The child follows with a little grin on their face. They are probably so proud of themselves, thinking their cleverness got them off the hook with no real punishment of consequence.

Toriel stops at a sign on the wall. She's going to make them read it again, isn't she? She does need to ensure the child knows how to solve puzzles such as this, so that's actually quite a logical step. The child approaches. And, as expected, Toriel just stands there, patiently waiting.

"There is just one switch." The child reads the sign aloud and turns around, trying to see where that one switch could possibly be.

After several passes of glancing through the room while standing in place, they begin walking. As the child wanders the room, they start humming an sweet melody or eight. The nearby monsters speak in hushed tones with hints of panic, as they occasionally point towards Toriel. As the child begins to get near any of these monsters, an uncomfortable look of trepidation appears on the monsters' faces as they slowly back away. The human looks at every wall, hoping to find something. Finding nothing, they then take to looking at the floor as they meander about, seeking a switch. But, there was no switch to be found. Only a few familiar looking weak spots where they naturally avoid walking.

Eventually they give up. Returning to Toriel, the human solemnly shakes their head back and forth in defeat. Could it be that monster puzzles are simply too much for mankind to handle?

 **Do you require my assistance for this puzzle? Very well, follow me little one.**

The child follows Toriel as she heads to one of the weak spots in the floor and stops. She kneels down next to the cracked floor. She begins to speak in unison with her tapping of the weakened.

 **Knock, knock.**

She waits for somebody to reply. But nobody came. She turns around to the child to ask them something.

 **Child, why do you not answer me?**

"Who's there?" The child says after a brief sigh.

 **Old lady!**

"But, you're not old. You're nice."

Toriel gives the child another look and sighs.

"Ok. Ok. Old lady who?"

 **Oh! I did not know you could yodel.**

The child groans at the joke. Even so, a small smirk manages to sneak out across that cute little face.

 _How adorable. I bet they secretly love being told these jokes. They remind me of that sentry's brother. I wonder if they would also enjoy "Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny?"_

 **That's your PUN-ishment.**

"But, I..."

Before the child could even get their third word out, Toriel is already shushing them.

"I wasn't..."

Toriel didn't want to hear any excuses from the child right now. She gives the cracked section of the floor a harder tap this time. Hard enough to break it off, revealing what was underneath. A second, much smaller, room can be seen below. And in it, a lever upon the wall.

 **Once that lever is pulled, we can continue Home.**

Toriel points down at a pile of leaves at the bottom of the hole. The child stares at Toriel expectantly, only to find her wearing the most mischievous of grins.

 **Oh dear, are you serious...? And after you called me "Old Lady..." too! Surely, you don't expect an OLD LADY like myself to jump down there.**

Recognizing there is no winning this argument, the child grunts in frustration before they ready themselves. Knees bent, they eye the leaves below one last time to line up their jump. As they leap, they give a very loud and energetic yell. As they landing upon the piel of leaves covering the lower floor, the leaves scatter all about from the force of the impact. The pitter-patter of countless feet and shuttering of many small wings can be heard scurrying about from the floor above. The child forcefully flips the switch and strikes a triumphant pose before taking the path back to the upper floor where Toriel awaits

After energetically climbing back up, they notice that all the monsters other than Toriel are no longer in the room. That must have been the commotion heard earlier. A few can be seen peeking out from around the corner from the safety of the previous room. But they are all too intimated to rejoin the human and Toriel.

 **Next time you have a choice to make, I would like you to be good, alright?**

The child enthusiastically nods. That doesn't sound too unreasonable, now does it? Anywho, as usual for this sea of velvet, the two proceed to the next room, with Toriel in the lead.

Another room, another sign and another puzzle. Par for the course, little buddy. Par for the course. Something something rotation in perspective. Yada-yada. The kid simply shrugs their shoulders and starts walking to the next room. Toriel takes a moment to realize the child didn't stop for long before she starts walking briskly after them. Perhaps she was expecting the child to read the sign aloud? As she enters the next passageway, the child is already at the next sign at the middle of the next room.

"Blue switch." The child looks to their left and sees another patch of spikes. It seems this "puzzle" must be "solved" before progressing any further. The child walks back towards the start of the room.

"Blue switch, blue switch" they say to themself as they backtrack to the entrance and pass Toriel. The child waves despite remaining focused on the task of finding the blue switch.

 **Do you require assistance, my child?**

"Found it!" the child excitedly exclaims as they walk behind a pillar and click the switch. From a distance, the sound of spikes retracting can be heard. The child rushes to the next room as Toriel leisurely follows. So long as any monster who thinks of attacking the child can see her following, even from a distance, her young charge should still be safe from danger.

"Red switch?" The child glances to the left and sees it immediately. It's just sitting next to a pillar, out in the open. They run over to it at full speed and push it down with both hands and a huge smile on their face. Toriel views this scene from a distance and gives her quiet approval. There's just one switch left now.

But that one switch is the trickiest switch. The fabled green switch. The child reaches the sign and takes a look to the right.

"Nope! You're not green." Then they take a look to their left and their excitement becomes obvious..

"Got you!" As Toriel finally enters the room, she's just in time to watch the human run behind the right pillar. Which is to say, the one on the left. Once they press it, they hear the final set of spikes retract. And then they her her voice.

 **Ah, very good. You are very good! We are almost Home now.**

The child still has a head start over Toriel and proceeds forward ahead of her. Past the spikes lies a three way intersection. To the west lies a few vines on the floor and Toriel trying to catch up. To the east lies more vines growing on the floor and a pathway that eventually turns to the north. To the north is a pile of leaves, shaped similarly to a cross. Or perhaps it's an arrow pointing further north?

The child keeps switching their gaze between the northern and eastern paths. How will they know which way is right? Before they can decide, they hear footsteps coming from behind. As the owner of these footsteps approaches and eventually passes the child, their expectations are fulfilled. It is her, Toriel, their friend and guardian. Who else would it be? The other monsters in the Ruins are much smaller. Not to mention, most are quite lacking in the fur department. As such, their footsteps would be doomed to fail miserably at emulating her familiar sound.

 **I have one more request to ask of you, dear child. But...**

Her voice suddenly trails off.

 **No. Not today. Home is straight ahead. You must be exhausted... Come to your mother...**


	8. Plot Twist?

As the child proceeds to follow Toriel, they can see a building in the distance. The two come across a blackened tree whose leaves lie upon the ground, but neither one stops. At last the child sees a cute, tidy house in the RUINS, giving them a hearty dose of determination.

Realizing the child has stopped to look at the side of the building, Toriel pauses just before the doorway and waits. After a few moments of looking around, the child returns, giggling. They seem to be having a good time. Even though they really should be getting ready for a bed time. The two pass through the doorway, finally reaching their home, which is called Home. Home? He... always was terrible at naming things, wasn't he?

 **I want you to have a nice time living here. Here, I have a surprise for you.**

Toriel extends out her hand, waiting for the child to grab it. Some of the previous children would show signs of unease or mistrust for a moment, before accepting her hand. But this child? They readily accept her offer. Brave one? Foolish one? That much remains to be seen. But, for now, everyone is happy with this.

Toriel guides the human away from the entry room and the stairs to the basement. Right on to the child's right and into a small hallway. There are three doors in this hallway, along with a few plants. Some plants are brown with oblong seedpods. While others are the ubiquitous golden flowers. The door furthest down the hallway has not been used for years. Not since... Well, that doesn't matter right now. The middle door leads to Toriel's room.

 _But our destination is the nearest door. There are so many memories here. Human child. Monster child. Does it really make any difference? All of them... still deserved to be loved, did they not? All of them were... Just like me. Lonely. Afraid. Confused. It's a bit sad really. Their company was amusing. For a while. And for that, I should be grateful. But... in time, they all sought the world above. And... In time... They all became casualties to this senseless conflict between man and monster._

 **This is it... A room of your own. I hope you like it!**

Toriel gives the child a little pat on the head. The child opens the door while Toriel stands back. She observes silently through the open door for a bit. She sees them looking at the box filled with cool toys next to their new bed, but... They don't seem interested in the toys? That's unusual.

Next, they check the bureau and find it stocked with the familiar striped shirts ... Well, not familiar to this child, of course. Gently shutting the door on that wardrobe of memories, they look next to the top of the dresser, finding little else but an empty and dusty photo frame. Briefly, Toriel closes her eyes and sighs. These memories, they are simply too much for her.

When she looks upwards again, oddly enough, she finds them staring at a box of shoes. Are they really just going to ignore that flower drawing on the wall?... Yep. Oh. That's right. They wouldn't know the significance of these flowers, would they? Very well then. On to the lamp. The child turns off the lamp, darkening the room. And when they do, a music box begins to play a soothing melody. The child finally lays down upon the bed. Sleep tight, small one.

Toriel smiles and quietly closes the door, before taking care of a few random tasks and going to bed herself. It's been an exhausting day for her, too.

The next day...

The next day...

...

The human died.

JUST KIDDING! What a nightmare!

Seriously though, the human wakes up to a delicious smell wafting in the air. They rush out the door and follow their nose towards the dining room in hopes of finding a tasty breakfast. Toriel sits in her reading chair. But she is no longer wearing her floral pattern. She has finally switched back to her iconic Delta Rune.

 **Up already, I see? Do you smell that?**

The child sniffs again and smacks their lips before nodding excitedly.

 **I have another surprise for you.**

Toriel sets down the book she was reading down and stands up. She sets her reading glasses safely upon the top of the fireplace. The fire exudes a nice, gentle warmth, just like her. Anyways, she takes the child's hand once more and escorts them to the kitchen, the source of that most enticing of scents.

 **Ta-da! It's a Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie!**

"Can I have it? Pleeeeeeease?" The child leans in a little, tilting their head a little to the side. They put on a big smile and gives the good old puppy dog eyes.

 **Be patient, little one. We must let it cool off... I have an idea! Would you like to take a little walk while we wait?**

Together, both head to the front entrance of Home. Ready to take a walk. But wait! There's more!

Toriel's pace slows down, but the human doesn't realize this until they reach the tree and she taps the wall of Home several times, each louder than the last. But... Why has she stopped? The human turns around in response to this noise with a puzzled expression. Whatever comes next, they clearly aren't ready. Could this be the legendary literary device known as "PLOT TWIST!"

 **Pies are cooling.**

 **Leaves are falling.**

 **On days like these,**

 **kids like you**

 **should be learning bullethell.**

Toriel summons a single ball of fire. It hovers above her outstretched open palm. It's actually quite small, roughly the size of a single coin.

 **Forgive me, my child.**

Toriel regretfully gestures towards her human charge. The fire obediently begins to slowly approach the human's heart. Truthfully, the child could outpace it at their natural walking speed, if they so chose. But they simply stand in place, wide-eyed and completely dumbfounded. Several seconds later, the flame finally hits its stationary mark.

"Ow Ow Ow!" The child exclaims in pain and hopping backwards slightly. But in reality, it's nothing too serious. After all, Toriel was clearly holding back this time. Just ask Flowey. He had to eat a flame the size of the child's fist. Physically, this child's pain should not be any worse than stubbing a toe.

LV:1 HP: 19/20

 **Are you okay? W-Why didn't you get out of the way?**

"Y-you said the H word! W-Why did you say the H word?"

 **Oh! You mean THAT word. I... was just trying to reenact my friend's dream. But... You are right, my child. We shouldn't speak those kinds of words.**

Toriel pauses her speech for a moment and sighs.

 **Very well. Would you still want to go on that walk I promised?**

The child holds their hand over their chest and nods.

"O-Okay..." the child weakly speaks.

Toriel heads over to the child and holds both her hands out towards the child. As if to use some sort of healing magic.

 **There, there, it will be alright.**

Toriel takes in a deep breath and then closes her eyes. As she exhales, a dim light flits about the small space between them.

LV: 1 HP: 20/20

"Mommy. It still hurts."

That's a lie, mischievous little child. And Toriel knows it. But, judging by the smile on her face, Toriel seems amused by this, more than anything. She's been alone for so very long. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?

Towering over the little child, Toriel lifts the edges of her robe up and away from the ground before carefully kneeling down to the human's level. After all, there is no need to soil a perfectly good robe, especially so early in the day.

 **It still hurts, does it? Worry not, I know what will make you feel better.**

Toriel tries to reach her lips out towards the child's chest. But her snout keeps getting in the way and tickles the child. Between the feel of her snout pushing against their shirt and the sight of the normally composed Toriel becoming flustered, the child just can't help but to giggle. Eventually the child's giggling becomes a full fledged laughing fit.

 **T-This isn't funny, my child. Please, s-stop laughing at me.**

Toriel tries to puts up a serious front, but she's to busy giggling with glee to maintain this facade. Once they both calm down, Toriel finally gives the child a little motherly kiss on their shirt, emotionally healing the very heart she hurt a few minutes prior.

 **Please don't tell the others bout, okay? We don't want them to get jealous, do we?**

The child doesn't answer. Instead they simply turn around and happily head off into the Ruins with a skip in their step, warmth in their heart, and a gleeful giggles coming from their smiling face.

 _Hee-hee. You're such a mischievous little child. Whatever will I do with you?_

There we go. All better now. The two proceed into the Ruins proper. With all the puzzles still inactive, it's a much easier trip than their first time around. Once they reach the room with the cheese, Toriel finally explains the true purpose of this walk. The child didn't catch all of it, as they were too busy daydreaming about the mouse. All they heard was something about humans and flowers.

 **Little rock, little rock, let me in.**

From a distance, a grey rock can be heard yawning. The one active puzzle encountered so far finally retracts its spikes, allowing the two to proceed.

"Darling? Pumpkin? Didja miss me?"

The child smiles and nods. Toriel though, has to convince both to cut this reunion short.

"Yeah! Something cool happened today! I got hurt and then..."

 ***cough* Don't we have a pie waiting for us back Home, little one?**

Toriel then turns to the rock.

 **I must apologize. We are on a tight schedule today. We shall talk all you like tomorrow, alright?**

The rock whines in disappointment. The child's story sounded like it was going to be some really juicy gossip. Leaving the rock behind, the two set off deeper into the Ruins once more. Toriel doesn't say a word the rest of the way, but her cold, judging stare upon the child's back speaks volumes. Once they enter the doorway to where the child had first fallen down into yesterday, she finally speaks.

 **We are finally here. Everyday I check for fallen humans. I'm sorry, but can you wait in the next room? I just need a few minutes.**

The child heads to the next room, the room where they first met both Flowey and Toriel. Sitting down next to the little patch of green in the center of the room, their moment of quiet reflection is interrupted by the sound of a tiny rumble from underneath the ground. Shortly after, a familiar flower and voice pops out from the grassy patch.

*sigh* Are they GONE yet?

"We've still got a few. She's with the flowers."

Flowey's face shows an expression of shock at unexpectedly receiving a response to his rhetorical query. Not so much in that the child would answer. But moreso just that they were not with Toriel.

W-What!? Y-You're still here? But you're so... So BORING! Leave me alone.

The human can't help but let out a small chuckle and a sly smirk.

"You know I can't do that."

The child tries to gently rub the top of Flowey's petals, much like Toriel likes to ruffle up the child's hair. But Flowey leans away, his face wracked by disgust and utter repulsion.

Urrrrgh! Stop doing that! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stupid goody-two-shoes.

Clearly agitated, Flowey pouts about like a spoiled brat, before burrowing underneath the soft patch of soil to escape this undesired affection.

"Ooooooh. SOMEBODY liiikes me :D Flowey and human, sitting in the grass. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

From near the ground's surface, a disapproving moan can be heard.

"Come on. Don't be like that, Flowey. Don't you know I'm just teasing?"

...

An awkward silence fills the air. The child sighs. Suddenly, their ears perk up at the a sound from far off in the distance. The origin of this sound is unmistakable. From this far away, they should only be able to make out a few scattered bits and pieces of Toriel's speech. Yet, her words ring out crystal clear.

 **"Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?"**

"Hey, I think she's coming. But, before I go, I want to thank you, Flowey."

A quiet rumbling can be heard from underneath the ground. The noise is faint and only last a second. What's the word to describe it? Cautious? Almost, but not quite. Perhaps inquisitive would be more accurate. Regardless, the sound doesn't appear to be threatening.

"Thank you for not trying to kill me this time. I know how hard it must be... To make that choice... I won't let it go to waste. Well, that's all. See you later..."

* * *

Author's Notes

July 5, 2016 (release)-I thought about having Toriel inquire into whom the child was speaking to. But decided to save that for the starting point for the next chapter. Hopefully using that title wasn't TOO much of a troll move.


	9. My Little Dreamer

A puzzled Toriel walks in on the child, whose stare is still fixated towards the now-empty grassy patch. It seems that she hadn't heard everything. Only the very end.

 **My child, who are you talking to?**

A small hint of both doting and teasing slips through Toriel's voice with this question. The child gives a little grin and replies simply:

" A friend."

Toriel snickers at this response, but she seems satisfied. After all, it's perfectly normal for a child this age to have an imaginary friend, is it not? The two proceed through the Ruins, this time with the child in the lead. While climbing the stairs, Toriel inquires further into this "friend."

 **So, little one, could you tell me about your friend?**

"He's a lot of fun. And he likes funny faces. And sometimes... he does naughty things. Still, I can tell there's some good sleeping somewhere deep inside."

Toriel's expression goes blank for a moment of silent contemplation. Without the need to go out of their way for the puzzle this time, the two have already gone through the switch room. She finally collects herself enough to speak again.

 **You know, my child. Your friend reminds me of somebody I know.**

"He does?" The child asks, interest piqued.

 **Of course. But, are you sure you really want to hear my story? This might not be a very interesting tale.**

Both her voice and her face betray the words she speaks. It's very clear that this will be interesting and that she desperately wants to talk about it. All she needs a little nudge. A nudge this child was all too eager to supply.

"Tell me! Tell me!"

By this time, the two are already partway through the room with the long corridor.

 **Very well, little one. This is my story. One day, I had a friend who loved to play in the leaves. They made lots of funny faces, even though they tried to hide it... And, how can I forget?...**

They are now approaching the end of the corridor and approaching the pillar. The child's face tenses up in anticipation of a funny punchline. Toriel seems so well behaved. Well, most of the time, at least. Whatever kind of trouble could someone she calls friend possibly get into?

 **Sometimes they startled little old me, doing naughty things like tugging at me from behind this pillar. Or perhaps they might have even dragged me over to a bakesale! Hahaha.**

The child stops in place, utterly confounded and dumbfounded. Is Toriel talking about...? She... Has to be, right? Toriel quickly overcomes the child's small lead. She takes out one of her gardening tools and gently pats it with her free hand. Like her money from yesterday, this tool seems quite well cared for. She turns to the child before speaking again.

 **But, even though they did some bad things, I know they're still a good person inside. Little one, have you figured out who my friend is?**

She holds up her gardening tool infront of the child. It's so shiny and so clean. The child can even see their own reflection shining within it. She delivers her punchline despite everything

 **It's you!**

She pinches their cheek. Both share a laugh as they and proceed deeper into the now familiar and comforting velvet drapery they call the Ruins, until reaching the room with a single rock, all the while without a care in the world. Or so it would seem.

 _We m_ _ay not have much down here. But, so long as we are together, this can be a good life, can it not?_ _We could be like... Like a family... A... Family? *sigh* I suppose_ _I sometimes still miss the big guy._

 _It is true that Asgore did some terrible things after our family fell apart. But, even though he did some bad things, I know he's still a good person inside. Truthfully, I'm certain he doesn't want to do what he's doing. But "you know how it is." It is far too late for either of us to take back these things we've done. All I can do now is ensure that he never can. Can? No. That he never HAS TO, do these terrible things ever again._

 **You seem to have quite an active imagination, little one. I would enjoy learning more about your "friend," if you don't mind.**

The child becomes very upset over this insinuation, but tries holding it within. But, being just a young child and with Toriel being a very experienced mother, this attempt at concealment inevitably ends in utter failure.

"He's not make believe! He's as real as it gets."

In the child's state of disbelief at her perceived accusation, they don't realize Toriel's face cringing over a painful memory. Nor do they notice her faltering backwards for just a step. She somehow manages to hold back her tears for now, but just barely. Kid seems really worked up about this, don't they?

"He's real... He's (sob)... Real. His body clothed green in envy. A-and striped yellow with cowardice. His face white and malleable, like fresh snow. Don't you say he isn't real. Don't you dare say his suffering isn't real..."

At this point, the child is so worked up, their cheeks have turned red while tears drip down steadily across their little face.

"W-Why won't you understand? I-I HAVE to help him. He's not my little dream. He's my little dreamer."

By this point, Toriel has run off to a corner, huddled down and sobbing uncontrollably. Her words far too muffled for the child to make much sense of them. The local Whimsun and Froggit nervously skit about in a state of shock and panic.

 **...iel!**

Was it... Something they said? Or is simply seeing them misbehaving with such an outburst in the first place breaking her heart? Whichever the case may be, one fact remains the same. Toriel is a complete mess emotionally.

Cheeks still flushed red, the child rushes over to her side. Trying to taking her hand, she simply gently pushes their arm away instead. Apparently choosing to continue drowning in her own sorrows in the corner of this lonely room, rather than accept their help.

"T-Toriel? W-What's wrong?"

Still no response. Sounds like only tears live here now.

"I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry. I-I didn't mean to make you cry."

Why does she always have to be like this? Always so stubborn. Always trying to solve every problem by herself. Is it overconfidence in herself, or a lack thereof? Or MAYBE she has no confidence in those she loves, abandoning them and replacing them with the newest model that happens to fall into her lap? N-no. NO! It can not be the latter. Anyone who knows her can clearly see that she would never, that she COULD never, bring herself to that level of cruelty.

Still, the child stands at her side, uncertain of what to do next. Trying to cheer her up doesn't seem to be working at all. They could try teasing her, maybe pulling her tail? But that may be a bit dangerous. In her current state, she might instinctively mistake that for an attack and not realize who did it.

Finding themself at a loss as to how to possibly reverse this situation, one solution comes to mind. But... Do they really want to put themself through that again? They had already endured one reset, and that experience was a bit... unpleasant. The child instead screams her name.

"TORIEL!"

 _Toriel!? Not mom, or mother, or mommy? This... is slightly unexpected._

The child falls forwards, catching themself on their hands and knees. Toriel turns around, as they slowly strain their head upwards to meet her gaze. After a brief moment, she has a horrified look upon her face and covers up her mouth. This seems to be a far more drastic reaction than such a situation warrants. Unless... Could she be having flashbacks of when the child "died" yesterday? No, that's impossible. It's just Toriel overreacting as always. It has to be.

 **My child! Are you hurt?**

"I-I'll be okay. But our pie. What about the pie?"

The pie? That's right. The reason for this little expedition was supposed to be to buy time and allow the pie to cool down! Toriel hesitates a bit before trying to stand up. She seems a bit wobbly, like she could fall down at any moment.

 **Of course. The pie. Hee-hee. Silly little me. How could I have forgotten? I suppose we should head back before it gets cold, should we not?**

Toriel tries to put on a smile and hold back the rest of her tears. She takes a couple steps, but can't seem to stay in a straight line. As she begins to lose her balance and fall, a force begins to take hold and keep her aloft.

When she looks towards the ground, she spots the human child, catching her in both arms as she stumbles forwards. They struggle to continue walking ahead while keeping her held up. Pathetic, is it not? Toriel is supposed to be protecting this child and yet... This child is the one trying so hard to... protect her?

She's massive, how can they even hold her up? And... Why would they subject themselves to this? There's plenty of walls to lean against and supporting her weight like this this must be exhausting. Logically, this course of action doesn't make sense. They said this was for the pie, but doesn't it seem a bit extreme? This isn't just about the pie anymore, is it? In fact, it was never REALLY about the the pie, was it? That is just their excuse, their ploy to take her mind off whatever she's experiencing right now, isn't it?

 _You really don't like seeing anyone hurt like this. You just want to help, don't you? There's someone inside there who wants nothing more than simply to help everyone, no matter what, isn't that right?_

 _You naive child. It is impossible to save everyone. Eventually, we all are forced to concede to merely choosing the path of lesser harm. That's what I believed back then, wasn't it? Back when I left him to suffer his terrible fate alone? Back when I gave in to a terrible worldview._

 _But seeing you here changed my mind._ _I honestly don't know anymore. I have a request for you. Prove to me... Prove to me you are strong enough to save everyone without sacrificing anyone._

The two continue onward, the human acting as essentially a living walker for an emotionally distraught Toriel. By the time the two reach the talking rock's room, she has stopped her crying and sniffling, but her face is still red and soaking wet. The child is somehow still mustering the will to act as her support, despite being only about half her size.

At this point, Toriel ought to have calmed down enough to be able to walk on her own. But, after so many years spent pampering and spoiling others, perhaps she is enjoying being on the receiving end? The rock gasps in shock at this sight. But, before the rock can even ask, as let's face it, we all know it's going to ask, the child cuts them off.

"We're both okay. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I promise."

The rock would like to know now, but if Toriel trusts this child, then who are they to press the issue? Confident and in anticipation of tomorrow's conversation, the rock lets them pass. The two proceed further towards Home. Eventually, Toriel speaks weakly.

 **I'm sorry, child. I-I shouldn't have suggested your friend was fake.**

"N-no. I should be the one apologizing."

The two continue apologizing profusely, each trying to outdo the other, until they finally near the tree outside of Home. Toriel finally stands up and starts a little jog towards Home. The child tries to yell out to them in worry.

"Toriel! Wait! Will you be okay?"

 **Hee-hee. My child, I've been fine for a long while now. At first, I truly needed your help. But once we got to the rock I was fine. Still, I had grown curious. By that point, I wanted to test you, that is all.**

"T-test me!?"

 **And you passed with flying colors, little one. Thank you for making this old lady happy. Now, how about some of that pie?**

The rest of the night passes without much incident. The two enjoy some delicious butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Later that night, when Toriel sits down upon her reading chair by the fireplace, the child climbs atop her lap, as she reads a short book to them. After the story, the child begins to grow tired and yawns.

Toriel makes sure they do all the usual bedtime stuff this time. Simple things liek reminding them to brush their teeth or put on their pajamas had slipped her mind. But not tonight. Toriel hasn't had a chance to get them new clothes yet. So they are left with one of the green and yellow striped shirts from the dresser as their pajamas for tonight. A new life as a new family has just begun...

 _Sleep tight, my little Dreemurr._


	10. Candy and Clothes

The dawn of the third day.

Well... "Dawn" may be a slight misnomer. Down here it's always a dark dawn, as sunlight probably won't make it this far. Still, it IS the third day of the human's life Underground. And these pajamas seem so warm and cozy. It is little wonder the child briefly forgot they were even beneath the surface upon waking up this morning.

Clad in the green and yellow of last night's pajamas, our little monarch adeptly traverses Home. While passing by, they give a curious glance towards the staircase downstairs, but walk right on past it. From crown to sole, there is but a single destination fit for this soul.

"Good morning, Mom!"

There seems to be something small and blue atop her lap, but the child cannot make it out from behind her 72 Uses for Snails book. Before she has a chance to lift her eyes and look at the child, she begins her reply.

 **Greetings, my ch-child!?...**

Toriel rubs her eyes in disbelief and takes a second look at this child, before gently chuckling to herself. She can really be a silly little lady sometimes, can't she?

"... Are you... Are you okay?"

 **Worry not, little one. I am fine. It is just that... Seeing you dressed like this... Well... It brings back a lot of memories.**

The child manages to pick up on hints of sorrow from within Toriel's voice and facial expressions. They seem curious, but chose to hold off on pressing the issue for now. After a few moments of awkward silence, Toriel continues.

 **I must apologize, I am not up to traveling today. Still, somebody needs to check for fallen humans. Could you be a dear and do that for me?**

The child's belly grumbles.

 **A-after breakfast, of course.**

So that's how it is. Still, Toriel has been very accommodating to the child, all things considered. She had already set the rest of their Spider Donuts and Spider Cider on the table for breakfast. Not part of a balanced breakfast, but it's certainly part of a delicious one! Surely, doing this one small favor for her is not unreasonable.

The child takes a seat at table, choosing the smallest chair of the three. When they put the donut in their mouth, they show surprise. It seems they were expecting monster food to do things like "go stale" or "spoil."

While their mouth is still half full with the first donut, they reach out for a second, before catching a glimpse of Toriel's disapproving gaze from the corner of their eye. They laugh silently and nervously, setting down the second donut and retract their arm empty-handed.

Eventually, the child finishes their meal. A few donuts total, eaten one polite mouthful at a time, of course. They get up from the table, and push the chair back in. Before heading away from the table, they stretch and let loose a yawn before patting their tummy at a satisfying meal.

 **Heading out already? Didn't you make a promise to the rock? In this family, we keep our promises. Be good, alright?**

The child simply turns to Toriel and nods. As they head towards the door, she interrupts them one more time.

 **Oh! Before I forget, I have one last request. This might sound strange, but there's a chocolate bar in the fridge. Could you crumble up a bit of chocolate and give it to the flowers? A quarter of the bar should be good.**

The child stares blankly at Toriel.

 **Silly me. I suppose you are a bit young to be knowing all your fractions. Just break it in half, then break the new piece in half, alright?**

 **I know it sounds silly to give flowers chocolate, but it's become a bit of tradition for me. Of course, your hard work won't go unrewarded. You are free to do as you please with the rest of the bar.**

With the traps disabled the only hard part of this trip is the boredom. The monsters also seem to be keeping their distance today. Some seem to keep a respectful distance and calmly move out of the child's path, as if in deference to Toriel's decision to take in the child. Others, however, immediately break down and wildly flee as far away as possible upon the first sight or sound of the terrifying creature who brought even the mighty Toriel to defeat the previous day.

With no monsters and no puzzles to distract them, the path back to the rock found itself to be utterly unremarkable, albeit a little lonely without Toriel around.

Upon entering the room, the child notices the talking rock impatiently rocking back and forth in place. Taking a seat on one of the nearby, non-talking, rocks, these two have a lot to catch up on. This might take awhile.

" Um... I'm sorry. But, Toriel can't make it today." The child apologizes.

"That's a little disappointing. But I'll be okay. After all, you're still here, aren'tcha, pumpkin? By the way, I love your outfit.

"My outfit?..." The child questions before looking down and noticing they are still clad in green and yellow clothes. Green and yellow? Those colors. Discussing these colors seemed to have been what set yesterday's events into motion, was it not? After a brief moment, the rock's voice becomes filled with worry and changes the subject.

"Hey, pumpkin, ya alright? Why don'tcha tell me what went down yesterday?"

As was promised, the young child recounts the events of yesterday in great detail. The rock was a very receptive audience. Perhaps a bit too much so. Constantly interjecting and interrupting. But the child didn't seem to mind. With the help of the rock's constant anecdotes and gossiping, mere minutes effortlessly pass into nearly two hours.

"There is one last thing I can't figure out. Toriel sounded sad when she saw me wearing these clothes in the morning."

It appears the child has finally worked up the courage to suggest the possibility there's more to these colors than they know.

"I suppose I've talked your ear off long enough, pumpkin. Don't you need deliver that chocolate."

That chocolate? The child seems to have forgotten all about the chocolate. And, picking up on both this confusion and an opportunity to steer the conversation away from the current direction, the rock begins to explain.

"Every week she brings chocolate to the flowers. I reckon I oughta leaf you alone so you can chlorophyll that delivery, partner."

Leaf? Chlorophyll? Ha ha. Guess she's gotten to you too. Both parties groan and shake their heads no at that pun, though the child's groan is accompanied by a small smirk. It seems as if spending time with Toriel has rubbed off on the rock as well.

The child stands up from their rocky seat, tapping one foot on the ground twice before waving to their companion.

The next step is to jog off alone, towards the entrance to the Ruins. As with the trip to rock, this path seems quite barren if compared to the child's first visit. No puzzles, no monsters. Nothing to distract from the never-ending velvet curtain of the Ruins. Nothing but their own memories of this place, of that first trip through here with Toriel.

Eventually, the child finally enters the room before the flowers. A small grassy patch sits both empty and silent near the room's center. It seems Flowey isn't here this time. That's probably for the best. Making their way through the room, the child stays careful to avoid stepping on the grass. Even if this was where they met that nasty Flowey, it is still a good room. After all, this was also where they first met Toriel.

Alone, they manage to make their way to the flower bed in the room beyond. Due to stopping to speak with the rock for so long, it is already afternoon. Even so, the golden sun's rays shine upon this bed of flowers. The child closes their eyes for a few moments and breathes calmly and slowly. They nod towards the flowers before opening their eyes again.

Two days ago, these very same flowers cushioned the child's fall. If not for these flowers, who knows what fate would have befallen the child? Could they have still gotten up from the fall at all? Or would they have been so weak that Flowey's initial volley would be enough? Or perhaps they would have still been unconscious, Toriel would have carried them Home, and they'd have never shared the experience of that first trip through the Ruins together?

Regardless, now is the time for the human to begin repaying their debt to these flowers. They reach into their pockets, grabbing a the chocolate bar. Back on the surface, it would be a melted mess by now, having been forgotten during the chat with the rock. But, inexplicably, this bar is still intact. Monster food is a wonderful thing, is it not?

Opening the candy wrapper, they reveal half the bar and then break half of the revealed portion off, just as she instructed. Using their free hand and a couple fingers on the hand holding the bar, they carefully wrap the remaining candy back up, returning it once more to the safe confines of their own pocket. They crumble up the quarter bar, debating between whether to grind it into a fine dust or leave it as small, but still clearly solid, chunks. They decide on the latter.

Heading back from their little visit to the golden flowers, the human begins their return trip. Upon reaching the empty patch of grass, they stop. Closing their eyes once again for only a moment, they reach back into a pocket and pull out the rest of the chocolate bar. Taking the already broken piece from the previous room, they crumble it into smaller pieces and spreading it across the green patch where they first met Flowey before carefully wrapping up the remaining half of a bar.

"Hey, Flowey. It's just me for today. Mom said to bring some chocolate to the flowers. And that I could have the rest. But, you can have some of mine. If you, you know, want to."

The human waits there for about fifteen seconds or so, but nobody came.

"Well, it's getting late. I should be getting back Home now."

The human leaves the room, and leans back upon the wall on the opposite side of the doorway. They hear a soft, distant rumbling, followed by a distant voice.

Et tu, Tori?

Flowey breaths in and lifting his petals for a brief moment, before sighing and lowering them back down. It's like he's shrugging his shoulders. Except, you know, he's a flower. So he doesn't get shoulders. But if he did have shoulders, he'd be shrugging.

Anyways, Flowey picks up some of the crumbs with one of the small leaves on his stalk. He stares intently at them before working up the courage to put a few in his mouth. After a few seconds of swirling the crumbs about in his mouth, his eyes light up slightly.

Flowey proceeds to scoop up more of the chocolate, one leaffull at a time, and eats it. As he begins to become more and more animated in his consumption of these confections, his face shifts slowly into a form the child had not yet seen. This new face reminds the child a little bit of Toriel. Only far younger. Eventually, Flowey eats all the chocolate left there before facing the doorway and letting out an amused snicker.

Golly, that's ADORABLE. Hiding behind chocolate bars and old shirts, like they can actually protect you? You naive idiot. I-I'll...

Flowey pauses and sighs. His next several words come out with an uncharacteristic tinge of defeat.

Fine. We can play by your rules this time.

Surprised and confused, the child seems uncertain as to their next course of action.

Pathetic, is not not? I cannot kill even a single child.

Sensing a ceasing of his usual violent tendencies, the child walks to the front of the doorway, revealing themself to Flowey. Still trembling slightly, but trying their hardest to put on a brave smile.

"F-Flowey..." they say, voice breaking. The child kneels down, arms wide open and ready to embrace.

Flowey's face changes back to normal. But rather than his trademarks of sarcasm or faux niceties, his speech seems agitated.

Look. I don't like this. I'm just doing this because I HAVE to know what happens. How much longer before you break? How much longer before you KILL or BE KILLED?

So much for being friends, huh? Looks like the hug machine is out of order today. With this last verbal assault, Flowey burrows underneath the soil once more, nowhere to be seen. With nothing left to do here, the child begins their rather uneventful journey back Home. Eventually they run across the rock yet again.

"Howdy, partner!" the rock exclaims.

"Hi again. It's getting late, isn't it? I hope Mom isn't worried."

Are they suggesting they don't have time for the rock now? The rock seems to be slouching slightly towards the ground at such an implication.

"Actually, I have a favor to ask. Could you keep Flowey our little secret? I don't want to make her worry any more than she already does."

The rock whines in disappointment at this request, but nods in acceptance. Seeing Toriel react to that news would have been priceless. This rock usually appears to be hopeless gossip, but when it really matters, can actually keep a secret. After all, during their previous discourse there was no discussion concerning Toriel's ex or her child.

The child finally returns to the familiar comforts of Home. Upon noticing Toriel still sitting in her reading chair, they announce their return.

"I'm back."

 **Welcome back, my child. I've been thinking about many things while you were away.**

If she was worried or disappointed over how long the child was absent, she's doing a good job at hiding it.

 **And I realized something. It would not be right for me to keep thinking of you as someone else, now would it?**

Toriel reaches down to her lap and picks something up. It is a blue shirt with two purple stripes. Is that what she was hiding behind her book this morning?

 **Here, I have something I'd like to give you. Consider it a reminder of sorts, for the both of us. Of the person you are, and the person you may yet become.**

The child's face is positively beaming. They approach the great reading chair to claim the present. When they grab the shirt, they can't believe how soft it is to the touch. They start giggling and rubbing it across their cheeks. So warm, too, isn't it?

"I-it's perfect! Love you, Mom!"

 **I love you... Too?**

Toriel smirks in the emptied out dining room. The child was so excited they didn't even leave her enough time to finish her sentence before running off to brush their teeth and try out the new clothes.

* * *

Author's Notes

August 27, 2016 (post-release): Re-reading some chapters and noticed I missed some underlines for Flowey's dialogue here. So fixing that now.

July 15, 2016 (release)-Chapter 10 is finally up. I am expecting four more chapters for the Ruins arc of this story.

July 4 2016-More tweaking, decided to post chapter 1 of the sequel since this one is taking longer than expected (currently at about 1800 words)

June 20, 2016-For those not familiar with what Flowey said in his first line this chapter, it's a reference to Julius Ceaser (real life ancient Rome ruler and, later, also a Shakespeare play).


	11. An Explorer's Resolve

The child wakes up on this, the fourth day Underground. Toriel is nowhere to be found today. In her absence, Home feels empty. No bakery fresh smells. No gentle flipping of book pages. But, at least she left the fire crackling gently. It is in this setting the human discovers a note on the table.

 **Greetings, sleepyhead!**

 **I trust you slept well. I am sorry, but I must leave you by yourself this morning. I left some pie in the fridge if you are hungry. Worry not about checking for fallen humans today. I shall take care of that while running my errands.**

 **Should you become bored, I have many books to read. Or perhaps you would prefer to play explorer? You have yet to discover my room, do you not?**

 **Your friend and guardian,**

 **Toriel**

 **P.S. The basement is still off-limits. Please do not explore down there.**

Ha ha. Off-limits. Take a guess as to where the kid's going first? That's odd... They actually went to the bookshelf and picked up a book? Turning to a random page, they discover the tale of how the Ruins first came to be settled by monsters, fearful of humans. And lamentations of a King's inability to name things.

The child wonders if this could be the same King whom Toriel spoke of, back when the two waited on Spider Cider to go with their donuts. It most likely it is. After all, isn't that how these kinds of stories always tend to work out in the end?

On that same bookshelf, the child reaches for yet another tome. "72 Uses for Snails." They smile. This one seems familiar. There's even two cute little bookmarks hanging out from it. One is the same shade of purple present everywhere in both the Ruins and her outfit. The other is two large bars of green, separated by a single yellow stripe down the center. Toriel seems to really enjoy this book for some reason. They could try to discover why now. But, in the end, they return the book to the shelf, deciding it would be best to let her share this book of her own will.

Done with reading for now, the child decides to check out some more of the Ruins. They have yet to explore the areas southeast Home. The first room is a small corner with a door on the north end featuring a Froggit sitting about, doing nothing much. It doesn't seem to be running away from the child. Brave one? Foolish one? Nobody knows, as it merely blocks the middle path between Home and the doorway, calmly croaking towards passerby. Fortunately, it is small and this path is large, so going around the Froggit should pose little difficulty for our tiny adventurer.

Pressing on to the next room, the child discovers a wonderful vista of a city off in the distance below. As far as the eye can see, warehouses, miniature skyscrapers, regular houses and more, all clad in the Ruin's signature velvet. This city looks huge, as if it could hold thousands of monsters.

Yet, they can not make out any inhabitant nor hear the constant chatter or ambient noises consistent with a bustling town. Perhaps they just need to get closer? They consider approaching closer to investigate. But the idea they may actually become lost and alone scares them too much to actually head down and try to explore it.

Dedicating themself to asking Toriel for a field trip tomorrow, they begin to turn around. Something catches their attention from the corner of their eyes. A knife? In a place like this? Upon closer inspection, it seems this knife is a toy. A child's plaything, made of plastic instead of metal.

The child has little use for weapons, having last used their Stick to playfully poke about a training dummy. Still, even in Toriel's newly found world of peace, this knife may have some uses. Toriel seems to have hidden the knives of Home. And a cutting instrument would be nice to have, should they ever be alone and intimidated by the size of a pie or something.

The child pockets the Toy Knife and returns Home. They seem a bit down over not being able to convince themself to explore the town below. Still, there are three parts of Home they have yet to explore. The first option is to brave the dangers of the forbidden basement. But, should that prove too scary, there is also the recommended choice of Toriel's room. But there was also a third option. What mysteries could lie within forgotten room under renovations?

The child heads to the hallway and walks to the very end. They try to open door number three, but the sole entrance to the world of renovation is securely locked. They repeatedly attempt to twist the knob back and forth to no avail. Perhaps, if they were older, they may have known how to jimmy the lock with their newfound knife. But this child appears too young, too inexperienced, too naive. They don't seem to appreciate the full utility hidden within their simple tools.

Having decided to give up on the renovation room for now, the child heads on over to Toriel's room instead. While the rest of Home was covered in an inviting yellow, Toriel's room seems to be blue. No, no. The room isn't crying, silly. It's just that the color palette is centered around the color blue. As the door closes, a loud sound can be heard echoing. Guess that's what happens when one gets excited and closes a door with too much force in one's excitement.

Straight ahead is a bookshelf. On there lies many books. The one that piques the child's interest concerns local flora. There's a good number of both golden flowers and oblong, brown seedpods throughout this building. Perhaps learning about gardening would give them another common interest they could share with Toriel? With this thought in mind, they chose to open the book. Ooooh. That's interesting. The brown plants that can be found here seem to be called "typha." The book goes on to call it by another, more layman, name as well. That name being "water sausage." There seem to be nothing in this old book concerning the golden flowers. That's sad, but not really surprising.

Looking to the left, the child notices a huge bed. They seem to recognize it as definitely bigger then a twin-sized bed. But it's not as big as a King size. Oh, what's that on the other side of the room. Her dresser? Oh no! Dear child, please don't look there! Ha ha. They looked anyways? Scandalous! It's Toriel's sock drawer. What a silly kid.

Wait? What? They can't stop looking at the socks. Or is there something else inside too? Alright. What kinds of secrets could Toriel be hiding? Let's find out!

Looking closer, the child reaches out and picks up something small. It seems there's a little of green and gold debris of some sort, probably leftovers from handling some golden flowers. She even has one in this room, though it sits high atop her bookshelf, far above the young child's limited grasp. That's a little disappointing. There looks to be no real secret hidden here, just an inconsequential accident that went unnoticed.

Well, there's not much left to this room. Just the area by the table. Next to good ol' Chairiel lies an empty top of Toriel's desk. It's a great writing desk, but it doesn't seem anyone uses it. This is perplexing, as Toriel seemed to be the type that would keep a diary.

There is but one thing left to examine in this room. The child sees a bucket. Perhaps Toriel DID write a diary and simply became dissatisfied with it? Hoping to find her diary, the child looks into the bucket. Sadly, it is just a regular old bucket… of snails. They make a funny face and turn away in disgust. Guess it's a good thing Toriel decided against making snail pie.

Satisfied with their exploration of Home for now, the child heads back through the hall to grab the promised piece of pie from the fridge. But, as they pass by the main entrance, a faint and distant sound startles them. What was that sound? A few seconds later the noise returns. It sounds like somebody is crying. But from where?

The basement! The one place declared off-limits. That is from whence this noise came. Slightly panicked, the child scurries about Home, desperately seeking Toriel. But nobody came. Hoping against hope, they go outside to make one last effort towards finding her.

Yelling her name next to the leafless tree outside Home, the child sighs. It seems they have given up on finding her for now. But still. Someone needs help. Toriel will not be happy when she finds out about this. Contemplating the consequences, the child looks down upon their shirt, the one Toriel made just for them. Her words echo from within their mind. **(Consider it a reminder of sorts, for the both of us. Of the person you are, and the person you may yet become).**

As they are reminded of the kind person they yet wish to become, their eyes light up. Their head is now held high, gazing upon Home sweet Home one more time. Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the Ruins gives them the resolve to change fate.

* * *

Author Notes

July 27, 2016 (release): There should be three more chapters left in the Ruins. I am planning to release all three close to eachother. So, it may be a few weeks for Chapter 12 to show up, but 13 and 14 will show up soon after.


	12. I Don't Want to Let Go

Finally certain of the path they must take, the child confidently reenters their new Home. Thoughts of pride over the praise they'll receive fill their head. They imagine themself winning an argument with Toriel after telling her why they went down here against her orders. Are such thoughts naive? Perhaps. After all, a child's innocence holds the duality of both precious treasure and useless trash. Little one, which shall yours become?

Certain they are doing the right thing, the child's face beams with a huge smile and their strides escalate into an excited jog. Proceeding deeper in the basement, the unknown sobbing becomes more and more audible. Until, at last, they finally discover something that stops them dead in their tracks.

A sad noise fills the basement. Tears are falling on the floor. It seems this hallway is finally over. They are filled with

CONFUSING FEELINGS.

The back of a purple robe is now visible, it's wearer on their knees and turned away from the child. Even kneeling, this figure is still taller than the child. It's her, isn't it? As the child slowly steps closer, the robed figure stands up and faces them, confirming these suspicions. Her squinting eyes shrouded by the basement's shadow, the familiar figure speaks.

 **My child, why have you come here?**

Toriel regretfully blocks the way!

… **Go to your room.**

Toriel summons a ball of fire in her hand. Her face lacks the signature warmth and kindness the child has grown so fond of. Stoically, she moves her hand towards the child standing at the opposite end of this open area of the basement

A small flame flies forwards at a much faster rate then the "practice" flame from a couple days ago. Dissipating slightly as it approaches, it survives just long enough to last singe a few threads on the shirt ever so slightly. Shocked by her sudden attack, the child clumsily falls backwards, landing on their bum. A little embarrassed perhaps, but it seems their pride was the only thing actually damaged by that attack.

HP: 20/20

They stand back up and dust themself off. As they begin to open their mouth to speak, she interrupts…

 **Hmph. It seems I was a fool to get my hopes up.**

No longer squinting, her face finally shows some emotion. Sadly, it is agitation as a giant ball of fire the size of the child's fist appears near each of Toriel's hands. She tosses the one in her left hand first, a fastball aimed directly at the child's heart. Her right hand then lobs it's flame high up into the air.

The child leaps to their left, dodging the first ball of flame and strikes a self-satisfied pose briefly, before the second flame finally falls down upon them from above, bringing them to their knees. It would seem the shirt singe was merely a warning shot, while the following shot was merely a distraction to lead them into the lobbed flame's arc.

The child pushes themself up and stares at their assailant. Even after this attack, there is no malice in the child's eyes, no desire for revenge. That's a good child. The young one's eyes hold only bewilderment. As if silently pleading for an answer to what their voice refuses to ask aloud. Mom, why are you doing this?

 **You are just like the others.**

Toriel's hands each summon countless small flames. Staring through the child, she seems to be sizing something up in her mind. Her next line comes out labored as she throws two long strings of small flames in a criss-crossing wavelike pattern.

 **You'll come. You'll leave.**

The first two waves combine into a huge spiral. The child tries to position themself between the gap in the center of the two strings of flames, but misjudges the trajectory and speed. The resulting hit knocks them backwards and causes them to very nearly lose their balance. And yet, there is no relief in sight to this barrage.

The child's mind can clearly see the upcoming flames and wants to try dodging the rest, but their body refuses. The next blow finally steals their balance, and the child finds themself upon the cold basement floor once again. This time the force of the blow was enough to leave them not just on their butt, but entirely on their back.

 **You'll die.**

Toriel throws one more flame directly at the grounded child. Too exhausted to roll to the side, they grab their branch from their pocket and try to block the flame with it. The top of the stick blocks the attack, but it catches on fire in the process.

Panicking, the child wildly waves their stick about as if they were a conductor. But the flames' smokey song refuses to simply silence itself. Next, the child takes the stick and shoves the flaming portion into the floor, giving it a few good twists until the fire goes out. Having dispelled the flames, they use the stick to push themselves back up into a standing position. Though battered and afraid, they are still putting on a brave face.

 _Defiant and stubborn. Truly, foolish to the very end. Ha ha. In a different time, they would have fit in perfectly with our family._

Both can feel their hearts set ablaze. Still they fight on. Two souls locked in a conflict; neither one of them wants to win. The child pulls their head back up. From their pillow of cold stone. Looking up into her face yet again.

They are still hoping. They are still pleading. They are still begging. Dreamer to Dreemurr. Wordlessly asking can she please end this cruel test? Prove to all, it's not kill or be killed. Find a better way. Look at her, oh dear child. Can it be Toriel just hid a smile?

 **You are going to your room, my child. Even if I must drag you there myself!**

It seems Toriel is incensed by the child's outright defiance. She summons more of the fist-sized flames,flinging them wildly about, no concern over accuracy. Thrown one at a time and re-summoned in about two seconds each, she alternates hands keeping a steady flow of fire, each coming out about a second apart from the previous.

Her aim seems entirely random. The floors and walls become scorched from the intense barrage, as her aim ranges from barely over the kid's head to several feet wide to the side.

The child stands their ground, refusing to budge even as flames come within mere inches of incinerating them. As they continue to stare through Toriel, an aura of peaceful determination exudes from their body.

 **Fight or run away!**

Toriel switches to the smaller flames, shooting five at a time. Again, the aiming seems to be more of a random spread shot. Most of the flames don't even come close to touching the child. The few the child sees actually come close appear to swerve away at the last second. She's not TRYING to miss, is she? Nah. That can't be. The heat must be getting playing tricks on their eyes.

 **Please, my child. Listen to your mother. I am only protecting you, do you understand? ... Go to your room.**

"You aren't my real mom!" the child screams without thinking, throwing their branch forward through the remaining flames in frustration. Upon hearing these words, Toriel's face shows her heartbreak all too clearly for the entire world to see. Immediately, the child's guilt gets the better of them.

"No, no, no! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

As these words come out from the child's mouth, the stick, now a blazing airborne baton, continues it's rapid approach towards Toriel's horror-struck face. The force of the impact knocks her down. She tries desperately to stand back up, but only manages the strength to kneel.

"M-mom?" the child asks worryingly, running towards the kneeling giant. She softly laughs for a moment before the two embrace. "I-I'm sorry, don't go. Please don't leave me."

 **I forgive you my child. It seems you are stronger than I thought. Perhaps, you really can succeed where the others had failed.**

Her voice is a mix of both hopefulness and resignation. Please, don't talk like that Toriel! Don't leave. Don't you dare leave!

 **When you are ready, pass through this door and go as deep as you can until you reach the Barrier. Beyond there is your real home.**

Perhaps they finally realize what is happening, but this talk of leaving fills the child with sadness. They begin quietly sobbing until they feel Toriel's arm wipe away the tears. Then, hearing her soothing voice, they calm down and look up towards her face once more.

 **There, there. You brought this old lady great happiness. Never let anyone question your worth. Not even yourself.** **It was a short while…** **But it was wonderful...** **My** **…** **child of the** **surface** **…**

"I'm so alone, Mom. I'm so scared, Mom."

 **Do not be afraid my child…**

 **No matter what happens…**

 **I will always be there to protect you.**

 **Be good, won't you?**

Knowing she doesn't have much time left, Toriel tries her best to comfort the young one in her last few moments. She ruffles their hair one last time and gives a smirk before her eyes close for good.

It has begun. Head tilted down and arms wrapped tightly around Toriel, the child feels her dust sprinkling upon their tiny head. Their arms feel a warm and gooey sensation as they pull in tighter and tighter until, eventually, there will be nothing to wrap their arms around, save themself and an empty robe.

 _I don't want to let go._

* * *

Author's Notes (Release: Sept 26)

Sorry if anyone feels betrayed about Toriel's death. This chapter hasn't been easy on me, either. I have been dreading having to write it since March, despite knowing her fate from before I even began writing the first chapter in January.

Perhaps my next story (Toritale, whose first chapter is already posted) will be a little closer to what you came into this story expecting.

On the plus side for the current story, chapters 13 and 14 are pretty much finished, so probably going to post one chapter per week until the Ruins arc is complete.

Should the cadence of the two paragraphs after the first italics seem vaguely familiar, try listening to 0:43 to 1:12 of Heartache again :D I originally intended to make this chapter a bit more… musically inclined. But I abandoned the idea back in May. The first and third sentences are of that section are holdovers from back then.


	13. But I'll Be Okay Alone

In the depths of her basement, a tragic scene replays itself yet again. Six times before, a nearly broken soul knelt upon the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Six times before, the basement echoed with desperate pleas to be together. Six times before, the pleader was left hopeless and alone.

But this time? This time something is different. This time the Delta Rune garment lies empty upon the cold floor, wet and motionless. Soaked not with the owner's tears, but with those of a human. This time, the heartbroken figure is not her. For all that remained was her clothing, a diary, a coin, and some dust that had fallen upon the child during their final hug.

Covered in both tears and in dust, the child grabs these items and heads upstairs, burdened with a heavy heart and a difficult choice. But, that choice would have to wait. Tonight was a very tiring day, both physically and, for obvious reasons, emotionally.

For now, the child heads back to their room. Approaching the door, they briefly feel something upon their head and briefly think back to when she first showed them this room. For a split second, they wear a smile and turn to their right, half expecting to see her familiar face. But upon seeing the empty reality standing beside them, the child's head droops down. The lonely human sighs before opening the door. That feeling from before? It must have been nothing more than dust in the wind.

The human carefully sets the garments and diary atop the dresser, beside the empty photo frame, before laying down in their bed. They lay upon the bed, trying to fall asleep. But it's no use. It's still early in the day and they aren't tired at all. Still, they lie down and try to rest for a few moments, to no avail. Seconds turn into minutes. Minutes slip away until an hour passed into the past. Seriously? Jokes at a time like this?

Hmmm. Actually, maybe that is a good idea. The child leaves bed and takes the diary off the dresser. They begin flipping through the pages. The first few are flooded with jokes, mostly knock-knock jokes or puns. The majority are centered around skeletons and bones, with an occasional goat or old lady joke. Every now and then, there is one entry circled in red. What does it mean? Are those the best ones? Or just an indicator of when one days worth of entries ends and the next begins.

The final few entries though, were a bit different. They began using proper paragraph structure. They detailed her joy at finding the child. Her hope the child would be good. Her praise for their successes. Her admonishment for when the child acted badly. Her words conveyed an eager anticipation for her next entry. If only she could have known, that entry would become her last.

This final entry was different from both the joke lists and the more serious discussions. It seemed to be a bedtime story for children. "Peek-a-Boo with Fluffy Bunny?" What kind of story for baby bones was this? The plot is paper thin. The character's motivations are weak. Honestly, amateur fanfics look like masterpieces in comparison. But, sometimes, quality doesn't matter. Sometimes simple and clean is exactly the comfort food one needs. In the end, the child falls asleep in the bed, grasping the diary close to their chest, with a content smile on their face.

The next day, the human wakes up to find themself in their bedroom at Home. But, upon waking up, everything feels different. No longer do they wake to sound of the gentle turning of pages in a book. No longer do they feel the warmth of a crackling fireplace. No longer do they smell the sweet scent of delicious baked goods. Everything feels so cold and lifeless.

With a forlorn expression, the child explores the now-empty house. From their dust covered hair down to their lethargically lumbering shoes, they shamble about Home aimlessly. Everywhere are reminders of her. Of the life the two had. Of a life that they shared together. A life that they could have kept sharing together. A certain thought pops into the young one's wandering mind.

They can still undo all of this. They can still reset. Certainly, this is an enticing prospect. She could still be alive. Wouldn't everything be better this way? To live a lie where both people are happy... Or a truth where neither of us are?

The human closes their eyes and imagines her. In their mind, they can see her, as if she was still here. A warm sensation flutters throughout the child's heart. Her voice, her smile, her face. Everything. Memories of their time together flashes through the child's mind, bringing a warm smile back to their face.

Training with a dummy. Holding hands across the spike puzzle. Tugging at her from behind a pillar. Returning candy to a bowl. The two giggling together. Sharing donuts and pie. Secretly enjoying those groan-worthy jokes. Tending to the flowers. Receiving their new shirt. Everything seemed so perfect. All the child has to do is hold onto these thoughts for just a few seconds longer, and then...

...

...

And then...

...

...

Those eyes... Thoughts of her eyes snap the child back to their current reality. Recoiling slightly, the human nearly falls down during those unintended backwards steps. Hers were lovely eyes, to be sure. But something felt a bit off. Nothing sinister, of course, but it was still just a tad unsettling.

After everything that had just happened, after reading those diaries and thinking back on all her awkward silences and forced laughs. The child finally understood. At last they knew why they were suddenly finding those eyes so unsettling. No matter how hard she tried to hide it. No matter how much the child insisted otherwise. Mom was absolutely terrified her child would abandon her someday. Even if they never left, they'd have to live with the guilt of watching her silently suffer through this horror each and everyday.

That wasn't the only unsettling thought. What if they hurt her again? What if, when they looked her in the face, they recalled her final moments and could only give a half-hearted effort at living a life together in the face of that fear? Or worse yet. What if the guilt is too strong? And whether it be to protect her or to hide away from their own feelings, what if they actually... Did something cowardly? Devastated would not even begin to describe her despair.

No. NO. That will not happen. This is my story. It's time for me to finally take responsibility. No more resets. No more doubting myself. I take the Delta Rune outfit and carry it out to her reading chair. I lay the robe upon the chair, as if she were sitting in it. Upon the armrest I set her diary. She deserves so much better than this, but this is all I can do for her.

My mother... I loved her. So I... I will live with my sorrow, I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow, in her place. And I will do it without... false hope. Before, I had hoped to dodge accountability for my actions. I had hoped the more I distance myself, the less I will hurt. But I know... I can't. What I do, I do... with no regrets.

I... I wanted to learn so much more from you... But now, you'll have to teach me from within my heart's memory. You had vowed no more humans will be sacrificed simply to let monsters leave. Now it's time for me to make my own promise. I promise I'll be good, alright? I vow no more monsters will be sacrificed simply to let humans leave. Goodbye, Toriel.

* * *

Author's Notes (Sept 2, 2016)

To celebrate Undertale's upcoming One-Year anniversary, I will be posting a bit more frequently this month. Though after I finish the ruins Arc, some of these extra updates may be of my other UT fics. See the start of my profile for more details.

The original draft for this chapter was finished back in May, back when Chapter 8 was still merely a 120 word outline. It's had a few look overs and edits since then. Even so, using Toriel's name only once this chapter was a conscious decision made back in early April.

And yes, the title of this chapter and the previous chapter's title combining to form a line from a popular fanlyric version of "His Theme" is intentional.


	14. It's Snowing Somewhere Near

Author's Notes: Welcome to the first musical number of the series. I'll probably only have one or two such scenes per story. If any readers would like to make fan art, vocal performances, dramatic readings, comics, animations, etc. based on this scene (or any other part of any of my stories, for that matter), I would enjoy seeing/hearing it.

* * *

I believed I was finished, but another decision still awaited me. As I begin to place the coin with her effects, a little goat boy stares into my soul, trapped within this prison of gold. She never taught me his denomination or his story. But, you wished him to be cherished, rather than left alone and gathering dust, did you not, Mother? Very well. I shall take him along and cherish him, whomever he may be.

As I am about to turn away, I notice something else sitting upon the other armrest. Are those… mittens? Did she set these here before heading to the basement yesterday? They even seem to be my size, too. Mom… you shouldn't have. Needless to say, I accept her final gift.

Having finally put my doubtful mind at some semblance of ease, I solemnly head back into the basement. If I will not reset, I must learn to move on. Otherwise, her death would be meaningless. It was finally time to leave Home and find home. As if reflecting the doubt hidden deep in my own heavy heart, this long corridor stretches on endlessly. To pass the time, and maybe take my mind off of recent events, I try singing a song. But even then...

[Begin OST 63: It's Raining Somewhere Else]

[0:00]

 **(Be good,**

 **Won't you?)**

[0:20]

 **(Be)** Hear I am, daydreaming that I can hear your voice

 **(Good)** Crystal clear, as if you were still at my side.

 **(Won't)** Through all my tears and through all of my sorrow,

 **(You)** I still want to be with you.

[0:40]

 **(Be)** What I wouldn't do to feel your fond embrace just once more,

 **(Good)** Even if it's just for a little while.

 **(Won't)** But deep down I know I won't hear your voice anymore.

 **(You)** Not after what I did.

[1:00]

 **(Be)** Can you find it in your heart to forgive my mistake?

 **(Good)** Because I cannot forgive myself.

 **(Won't)** How could I after all that you have done?

 **(You)** Can I ever atone?

[1:20]

 **(Be)** Sometimes I wish I could take it all back

 **(Good)** And we could be together once again.

 **(Won't)** But instead I know you live on inside me,

 **(You)** As the teacher you always strove to be.

[1:40]

 **(Be)** It's always snow-

 **(Good)** wing somewhere near.

 **(Won't)** Can I still be kind,

 **(You)** In this cruel world?

[1:50]

I will

Be good.

[2:00]

 **(Be)** Everything I touched seemed to fade into dust.

 **(Good)** But I promise to stay determined.

 **(Won't)** For today all the hurt will finally end.

 **(You)** I swear, I'll make you proud.

[2:20]

 **(Be)** Even if I could bring you back someway, somehow

 **(Good)** I know now I would not do that.

 **(Won't)** You mean far too much to me to just

 **(You)** Simply treat like some decision tree.

[End OST 63: It's Raining Somewhere Else]

That didn't really take my mind off things, now did it? Still, simply taking the time to put it into actual words has been helpful in accepting my decision. At long last, I finally reach the end of this corridor. But, I was not alone...

Clever. Verrrryyy clever! You broke her heart, dying in front of her. Then you decided that just wasn't interesting enough for you. So you murdered her. I knew you had it in you.

"No... NO! I.. I..."

Selfish brat. Somebody is dead because of you. I bet you feel really great. You took the life of a single person.

My face contorts itself into some indescribable scowl of disgust and utter repulsion. How? HOW could this weed say such awful things? Yet, if anything, my reaction actually makes Flowey put on an even bigger grin and use an more mocking voice, before continuing with his wicked monologue.

Froggit, Whimsun. Vegetoid, Loox. Migosp, Moldsmal. Think about those names. Do you think any of those monsters have families? Do you think any of them have friends? Each one could have been your Toriel.

Huh? My Toriel? What does he mean by that?

Why? Were they not good enough for you? You naive idiot. You could have gained so much more than just LOVE 5.

I takes my eyes away from Flowey from a brief moment.

EXP: 150

LV: 5

It seems Flowey really is telling the truth about LOVE 5. LOVE from the one I loved. Somehow, this thought leaves me unsettled.

I hope you like your choice. After all, it's not as if you can go back and change fate.

That bastard! He's trying to goad me into resetting, isn't he?

But, before I go, I wanted to thank you. Thank you for not trying to bore me this time. I know how fun it must be... To make that first kill... I won't let it go to waste. Well, that's all. See you later..."

I have to do something fast, before he escapes again. Sighing, I reach into the depths of my pocket. There's still something here I can use to teach him a lesson. After a brief moment of feeling around, my eyes light up, shining with confidence and conviction for what comes next. I must, and I will. Because I can.

"You're right. I can only keep moving forward to tomorrow."

I pull out the Toy Knife from my pocket. As Flowey's face reflexively scrunches up, I begin chuckling to myself. This is rich. Flowey seems to be seriously creeped out. His entire body is trembling.

Why am I... Shaking? Hey... No hard feelings about back then, right?

My eyes become wider. At last, it is time. Time to show Flowey what I have learned. And time to end this cycle of suffering with

ONE

FINAL

ACT!

"Flowey, Flowey, Flowey. Don't you know? In this world it's..."

By this time, Flowey's face has taken on the Toriel-esque shape from the chocolate incident. His eyes are closed and his face turned to the side slightly, fully expecting to receive a devastating blow, but helpless to burrow away in his current state of shock.

Please don't kill me! The flower pathetically pleads.

I raise my knife and point it at him. Then, I do what I needed to do. I do what I should have done long ago.

...

Moments later, the deed is finally done. Flowey is brought back to reality by the sound of something sliding across the floor. A clanging sound echoes across this small, nearly empty room. My weapon was thrown away like the piece of trash it is. Harmlessly tossed off to the side of the room, before it has an opportunity to hurt anybody. As terrible as Flowey is... He deserves mercy, too.

I get back to my train of thought from before Flowey tried to cower and interrupted me. Ah yes, THAT's where I was. In this world, it's…

"Love and be loved!" As I did when we last met, I offer him an embrace, but...

Flowey ran away. He muttered something under his breath as he burrowed underneath the ground. The only word I could make out sounded like IDIOT.

And, maybe he is right. Maybe I am an idiot. He has been far the most dangerous threat to me so far. And I not only let him off, but willingly left myself wide open to attack. Twice.

Despite everything, it's still me pushing onward. My heart shivering from the loss of Toriel. My hair covered in a storm of her white dust from our final farewell. My ears assaulted by a cold and blustery gust of wind from the other end a door sharing that most familiar of emblems. On all fronts, both physical and emotional, a blizzard surrounds me. It seems, no matter what, it's snowing somewhere near.

* * *

Author's Notes

This chapter has been a long time coming. The concept for this song was one of two key moments that convinced me to actually go ahead with writing this fic. With the exception of two lines being rewritten, the entire song was ready back in January, before I had even began to write any of Chapter 3.

With this chapter, the Ruins arc is officially completed. The next update signals the start of Snowdin. Meeting some skeletons might be good for both of us in the aftermath of all this emotional stuff.

EDIT: Noticed some formatting (Flowey underlines) was missing, fixed that today. Snowdin's start might get pushed back into October.


End file.
